L'espoir est le premier pas
by Pyramide
Summary: Fanfic basée sur mon OS 'La rage de Thor'. Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !
1. Prologue

Auteur : */ˆ~ˆ\\* Pyramide */ˆ~ˆ\\*

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel© sauf celui de Leyla qui est mienne. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissements : Discours médical, un peu de violence verbale.

Résumé : Fanfic basée sur mon OS « La rage de Thor ». Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _L'espoir est le premier pas_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…-°'* »

 ** _Prologue_**

Les petites fenêtres situées au plus haut de la salle ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière et ajoutaient à l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans cette grande salle de réunion. Entrouvertes, l'on distinguait tout juste le chant des oiseaux et le souffle du vent qui passait dans les arbres environnants.

Une immense table polygonale, tout de bois ébène, était posée au centre de la pièce et entourait presque complètement Thor. Le siège fixe sur lequel il se trouvait lui permettait à peine de regarder tour à tour chaque côté où était assise une personne. Mais il observait surtout les trois médecins, qui lui faisaient face.

Thor les reconnaissait pour les avoir plusieurs fois croisés et les avoir vus discuter âprement. Celui au centre devait être le chef, il parlait le plus souvent à voix basse avec ses collègues et avait devant lui un imposant dossier ouvert. Mais Thor n'aimait pas son regard dur, son air rigide et ses mains serrées en poings.

Derrière eux, se trouvait la haute porte d'entrée où étaient positionnés deux gardes lourdement armés, pour la forme. Ils ne quittaient jamais Thor des yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, Thor pouvait apercevoir, assis un à un, son ami Bruce Banner, qui portait une blouse blanche et lui souriait, ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs, habillée pareillement. Thor se rappela qu'elle portait le prénom de Leyla, et il aimait sa douceur quand elle lui parlait en termes moins médicaux, quand elle évoquait la procédure de soins et quand elle le rassurait dans ses moments de désespoir. Elle était médecin aussi, mais elle était différente.

Seulement leur présence rassurante n'arrivait pas à apaiser Thor et il reposa son regard sur les spécialistes.

Il savait également que de l'autre côté l'entouraient également le soldat Steve, l'intraitable Stark et l'étrange Natasha. Ils semblaient parler à voix basse de tout et de rien en attendant le début de la réunion. Clint n'avait pas voulu être présent et cela ne dérangea nullement Thor.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce pour ce qui serait sans doute le pire moment de la vie de Thor. Il avait à la fois attendu et redouté cette réunion depuis des semaines, mais il devait entendre, il voulait savoir.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Quel avenir pour son frère ? Quelle vie l'attendait désormais ? Que pouvait-il espérer depuis ce jour funeste où leur vie s'était écroulée et brisée ? Depuis cet instant où la folie s'était emparée de l'esprit de Thor.

Il sentit ses muscles se tendre et ses yeux brûler en repensant aux événements. Et il baissa son regard.

« Je suis tellement désolé… » Murmura-t-il, mais ses mots furent entendus par tous et le silence envahit soudain l'assemblée. Thor s'était déjà tant de fois excusé et avait demandé le pardon de chacun à plusieurs reprises, mais peu importait. Il le devait. Cette sensation de mourir qu'il avait éprouvé le jour où il avait revu son forfait, enserrait son esprit quotidiennement.

Non.

Les remords ne le quitteraient jamais.

Car la seule personne qui pourrait un jour lui accorder le pardon et apaiser un peu son cœur se trouvait actuellement plusieurs étages en-dessous, dans un lit d'hôpital, entouré d'une technologie médicale de pointe, maintenu en vie depuis des mois, les yeux entrouverts, le regard à jamais fixé dans le vide et l'esprit perdu dans le néant, réagissant à peine aux suppliques et au chagrin de son frère.

Mais Thor savait qu'il paierait sa folie toute sa vie, que ce pardon ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

Il revoyait ce jeune homme fringuant et plein de vie, ce prince digne d'un guerrier, tout heureux de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, les armes à la main, sûr de lui et de sa valeur. Un garçon exceptionnel, son jeune frère.

Loki.

Quelqu'un que Thor ne reverrait jamais plus.

Parce qu'il l'avait détruit…

Alors depuis que Thor avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation d'être aux côtés de Loki, Thor venait le plus souvent possible, de jour et de nuit, guettant un miracle, un espoir même infime de voir ce cauchemar cesser et qu'il puisse passer le reste de leurs vies à se faire pardonner. Il passait des heures à lui raconter les souvenirs de leur enfance, de leurs sorties, de leurs combats, et il rigolait pour Loki. Mais Thor l'encourageait aussi, le rassurait, lui disait de tenir bon, qu'il était juste à côté de lui, qu'il n'était plus seul et combien il attendait de lui un signe, combien il le trouvait courageux.

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends mon frère ?... Je suis là, je ne bouge pas…_

Et il lui demandait de ne pas mourir…

Ces moments étaient les plus difficiles et Thor ne retenait pas ses pleurs devant Loki.

 _Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…_

Pourtant Thor était persuadé que si les pouvoirs de Loki l'avaient sauvé, c'était là le signe que sa volonté profonde était encore de vivre. Oui, Loki voulait vivre. Thor en était sûr… Il le devait… Malgré son corps détruit, malgré le handicap, malgré… tout cela… Loki aurait voulu qu'on le sauve… Il n'aurait pas souhaité mourir, il n'aurait pas demandé à Thor de l'achever, non…

 _N'est-ce pas ?..._

 _Je ne permettrai pas que la Mort t'emporte Loki, je ne le permettrai pas…_

A cet instant, Thor aurait tout donné pour être aux côtés de Loki et continuer à lui tenir la main, à lui parler, plutôt que d'être assis là, pour faire face au terrible bilan de ces médecins et à leur regard juge.

Sa voix tremblait, lorsqu'il continua : « Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette mon geste, sans que je ne me demande ce qui m'a pris. A me demander… pourquoi… » Il regarda sa main. « Pourquoi une telle rage, la folie, s'est déchaînée en moi, pourquoi j'ai… saisi ce maudit marteau pour… pour… » Thor baissa le regard, les yeux rougis. Il était toujours incapable de décrire à haute voix ce qu'il avait osé perpétrer, comment il avait détruit son propre frère… On lui avait montré tant de fois son méfait, il revoyait chaque image par cœur, de jour comme de nuit elles le hantaient continuellement, tant elles étaient insoutenables. Et Thor sentit soudain la nausée monter à sa gorge.

Un long silence suivit ses mots et Thor serra les dents pour ne pas craquer, sentant les regards accusateurs des membres de l'équipe braqués sur lui.

Oui il était coupable.

Malgré que son frère avait disparu durant un an, malgré les horribles traces de torture que son corps abattu avait laissé apparaître, malgré la monstruosité des Chitauris, Thor savait qu'il était de loin le premier coupable de l'état actuel de Loki.

Il baissa davantage la tête.

La peine était comme une blessure ouverte qui ne guérirait jamais.

Intérieurement, Thor était même soulagé qu'Asgard leur soit pour le moment inaccessible. Il aurait été incapable d'affronter le regard de honte de son père et surtout de sa mère. Le dégoût qui se serait lu sur leurs visages l'aurait définitivement abattu. Secrètement, il espérait que la reconstruction du Bifrost équivaudrait à bien plus que des années sur Midgard. Sa place était désormais aux côtés de son jeune frère, à passer le reste de sa vie à expier son crime en prenant soin de lui.

Si les dieux du Destin le lui permettaient, si Loki survivait…

Il entendit le médecin-chef inspirer profondément et poser une paire de lunettes sur ses yeux.

« Bien. Si nous sommes réunis, c'est pour vous annoncer le bilan complet que nous avons effectué ces dernières semaines, maintenant que votre frère est sorti du coma et a repris un certain état d'éveil. Vos griefs concernent le Shield, qui, autant que je le sache, a déjà eu son mot à dire. » Le médecin regarda brièvement Fury assis derrière Thor et saisit un papier du dossier.

Thor baissa davantage le regard, angoissé par ce qu'il allait entendre.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

« Comme vous n'êtes pas au fait de notre technologie médicale, je vais tenter de simplifier. » Ajouta le médecin avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Les nouvelles ne sont donc pas très bonnes. Le diagnostic établi par l'équipe médicale avec des scores de Glasgow quotidiens montre qu'il est ce qu'on appelle dans un état végétatif persistant. Les lésions cérébrales dues au très grave traumatisme crânien sont en effet irréversibles. Sa fonction respiratoire est préservée, il déglutit, il ouvre les yeux et peut passer du sommeil à l'éveil, mais il n'a absolument pas conscience de lui-même, nous sommes formels. Ses mouvements sont limités aux seuls réflexes, il ne réagit pas à nos stimuli, pas de reconnaissance, le regard est fixe et il présente quelques troubles épileptiques. Il ne parlera, ni ne marchera plus jamais. Il n'arrive pas à ingurgiter et sera alimenté par gastrotomie indéfiniment, maintenant que nous contrôlons son rejet par voie médicamenteuse. La magie qui est en lui est en effet à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : elle le maintient en vie mais reste trop faible pour pouvoir un jour améliorer son état de handicap. On peut en déduire qu'il est presque mortel maintenant. Heureusement ses organes ont tenu le coup, il n'aura pas besoin de greffe et c'est un miracle que sa colonne vertébrale soit restée intacte. Les fractures quant à elles ne sont pas encore toutes correctement réalignées, il y a encore des signes de malformations qui devront peu à peu être corrigées par d'autres opérations. En revanche, toutes les attaques cardiaques qu'il a subies jusqu'ici ont grièvement fragilisé son cœur, les séquelles sont là et il ne récupérera jamais un fonctionnement normal. Tout environnement ou événement propice à une forte augmentation de son rythme cardiaque pourrait lui être fatal. »

Thor écoutait sans mot dire. Chaque phrase prononcée était comme une annonce de destruction pour lui et il était tellement choqué, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Sans faire attention à lui, le médecin continua : « Naturellement, nous continuerons à maintenir son état, à traiter ses lésions par médicaments et antidouleurs, voire par traitement chirurgical si nécessaire, ainsi qu'à l'alimenter correctement, à prévenir les complications dues à l'immobilisation en lui assurant de soins de physiothérapie pour éviter la rétraction des membres, exercices sur les muscles, massages. Mais son état de santé restera toujours instable et fragile, et des améliorations significatives ne sont pas envisageables. Il faut donc voir les choses en face : notre pronostic est défavorable et nous jugeons son espérance de vie… très courte. »

En entendant cela, Thor leva soudain ses yeux rougis et demanda d'une voix tremblante : « Combien… Combien de temps ?... »

L'homme le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et répondit stoïquement : « C'est difficile à dire… Mais il est jeune… Quelques mois… Une année tout au plus. »

La bouche ouverte, Thor ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Pendant un instant il crut qu'il n'était pas dans cette pièce, qu'il était en plein cauchemar et que tous ces gens avec leur horrible constat ne lui parlaient pas. C'était insupportable. Tout cela était impossible !

« Mais ! On m'a dit… si on continuait à le stimuler, à lui parler, à lui serrer la main, le faire réagir ou autre, je ne sais pas… » Thor posa une main tremblante sur son front où tombaient des mèches de ses cheveux. Il était complètement pris par le désespoir. « Il doit exister une solution, un traitement, quelque chose pour le sauver ! Je vous en prie ! »

Un autre médecin répondit alors : « Bien sûr, nous continuerons à lui assurer une prise en charge pluridisciplinaire : renforcer sa musculature par des exercices, stimuler son cerveau et tenter d'éveiller autant que possible ses sens grâce à des neurologues et d'autres spécialistes, mais son état restera toujours extrêmement instable. Son système immunitaire est très affaibli. A tout moment il pourrait développer une infection pulmonaire, urinaire, multiviscérale ou de cause inconnue. Et alors, toute tentative de traitement lourd, plus invasif, pourrait le conduire à une mort immédiate. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Thor entendit à peine la fin de la réponse et s'agita davantage sur sa chaise, il était dévasté. « Ce n'est pas vrai, non… » Il s'était douté que son frère n'était pas bien, qu'il ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude, il s'y était préparé, on l'avait informé que Loki serait différent s'il se réveillait. Mais Thor lui avait tant parlé, l'avait tant soutenu, tant tenu la main… Il pensait réellement qu'en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, après de longs mois de coma, une lueur d'espoir avait enfin pu percer le voile noir de son désespoir. Et que peut-être les choses iraient enfin mieux. Qu'il guérirait. Certes, petit à petit, mais qu'il reprendrait des forces… Qu'il pourrait enfin réveiller la puissance qui était délaissée au fond de lui et se remettre sur pieds; même retrouver un Loki plein de colère, vil et intraitable, lui aurait suffi.

Thor aurait tout accepté.

Tout sauf perdre le frère aimé…

Mais il était en train de mourir…

Une année.

Un grain de sable dans la vie millénaire d'un Asgardien…

C'était trop court. Beaucoup trop court.

Il avait cru perdre son frère déjà tant de fois, tous ses désespoirs qui s'étaient emparés de lui lorsque les chirurgiens tentaient de faire repartir son cœur…

Mais cette fois Loki était réellement en train de partir, et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait.

Il était condamné.

Et Thor se sentait totalement impuissant.

Le troisième médecin ajouta à son tour : « La médecine a ses limites et hormis stabiliser son état, il n'y a pas beaucoup plus que nous puissions faire. Et nous ne parlons pas des problèmes éthiques et financiers que son traitement nécessite, mais comprenez que nous ne voulons pas le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne le faut et le guérir à tout prix. Il ne lui reste peut-être pas beaucoup de temps, ne le gaspillez pas à chercher des solutions, mais mettez-le à profit, en restant à ses côtés, en l'accompagnant... »

Thor était anéanti. Ses sanglots envahirent la pièce, mais personne ne put articuler un mot de réconfort. Tous les invités étaient également touchés par la terrible nouvelle.

Soudain Natasha se leva et sans hésiter, se dirigea vers Thor qui pleurait doucement, le visage dans les mains et la tête en bas. Sans rencontrer de résistance, elle lui prit gentiment les épaules et l'invita à se lever pour la suivre. Se faisant, elle s'adressa à toute l'assistance en murmurant : « Je l'emmène prendre un peu d'air… »

Personne ne répondit.

Bruce avait le visage enfoui dans une main, et ses amis Avengers, les bras croisés, avaient le regard perdu dans le vide.

Prenant cela pour une réponse positive, Romanoff sortit alors Thor de la pièce, décidée à le conduire à la terrasse attenante à la salle. Leurs pas résonnaient gravement dans le couloir, mais elle entendait sans peine les pleurs de Thor. Elle le lâcha un instant pour aller de l'avant débloquer la sécurité de la porte coulissante qui menait directement à l'extérieur, mais son instinct l'arrêta net et elle regarda derrière elle.

Le silence.

Thor s'était immobilisé dans le couloir. Il semblait regarder dans le vide, très concentré.

L'espionne fronça les sourcils en voyant ce brusque changement d'attitude. « Thor ?... » Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Bien qu'il en portait les traces, il n'y avait plus de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son regard était devenu sérieux, et l'espionne pouvait presque y déceler comme une colère naissante.

Le cœur de Natasha se mit à battre plus fort quand elle repensa à la rage de Thor qui avait déjà causé tant de souffrances.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que soudain Thor fit volte-face et se redirigea à grands pas lourds vers la salle de réunion.

« Thor ! » Cria-t-elle après avoir brièvement repris ses esprits. Elle courut pour le rattraper, mais il avait encore accéléré le pas et était déjà loin.

Sans s'arrêter, Thor ouvrit violemment les deux portes d'entrée de la salle de réunion dans un fracas terrible, qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. Les gardes crièrent et brandirent leurs armes sur lui, mais Thor n'y prêta pas attention et fonça tout droit pour entrer à nouveau au centre de la table, dépassant le siège où il était assis précédemment.

Ses yeux étaient encore rougis de tristesse, mais la colère avait envahi tout son visage, et les dents serrées il laissa tomber lourdement son poing sur la table, juste devant les trois médecins qui reculèrent terrorisés.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! » Hurla Thor en regardant droit dans les yeux le médecin-chef. « Vous croyez pouvoir enlever tout espoir en un instant ? Vous croyez ? » Il expira l'air de ses poumons de toutes ses forces. « Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : c'est tout ce qui lui reste ! C'est tout ce qui me reste ! Vous m'entendez ?! L'espoir, c'est tout ce qui me reste ! »

Complètement abasourdis par ses hurlements, personne n'osa réagir. Tous ceux qui s'étaient armés et avaient commencé à se précipiter vers Thor pour l'arrêter, se figèrent en entendant ce cri de désespoir.

Un terrible moment de silence envahit toute la salle.

Et soudain Thor se redressa et se retourna pour aller d'un pas lent vers la sortie, la tête baissée, ignorant totalement tous les gens autour de lui qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, y compris Natasha.

Ils avaient vu ses joues à nouveau envahies par ses larmes.

Et personne ne put s'interposer.

Car en le voyant ainsi, ils ressentirent un sentiment envers Thor qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible depuis le terrible jour du drame.

De la compassion.

De la compassion pour cet ancien dieu, désormais simple mortel, qui dans une folie encore incompréhensible, avait causé la destruction du seul membre de sa famille encore présent. Pour cet homme au bord du désespoir, loin des siens et de chez lui, face à son jeune frère qui allait sans doute mourir bientôt…

Quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu.

Et lorsqu'ils virent Thor s'éloigner au loin dans le couloir, aucun ne s'inquiéta de sa direction.

Le complexe médical.

Alors qu'il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette pièce, Thor ne put entendre les paroles de Stark, qui s'était levé.

 _« Nous allons retirer Loki de cet endroit. Ici il n'y a plus rien qui le retient, bien au contraire. Le danger est permanent, avec Coulson qui y est encore soigné. Beaucoup de vos agents n'ont pas pardonné New-York. Alors non. C'est décidé. Nous allons donner à ces deux garçons l'occasion de se retrouver et de passer le reste… de rester ensemble… Nous allons agir ainsi. Je vais tout organiser, tout prendre en charge. Mais il n'est plus question que le Shield s'interpose entre ces deux frères. Donnons-leur une chance, donnons-leur cet espoir… »_

Et tous les Avengers se levèrent à leur tour et se placèrent à ses côtés pour approuver.

('*…._…. [ _A suivre_ ] …._...*')

* * *

 **Bonsoir à vous !**

 **Si vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, peut-être irez-vous plus loin ! Le thème de cette fanfic est expliquée dans son résumé, je reprécise donc :** _ **don't like don't read !**_ **Pour ceux qui veulent me suivre, vous êtes bienvenus.**

 **J'ai tenté de faire en sorte que la lecture de l'OS qui a servi de base à cette fanfic, « La rage de Thor », ne soit pas obligatoire néanmoins elle vous permettra de réellement comprendre comment on est arrivé à une telle situation, je ne peux donc que vous la conseiller.**

 **Cette fanfic va suivre chronologiquement le fil des films Marvel en respectant autant que possible la Timeline. Mais elle sera aussi ponctuée de flash-backs sur les blancs et les interrogations qu'a suscités mon OS. Elle me permet de donner à l'ensemble un h/c énorme : j'en avais désespérément besoin après le terrible Infinity War dont je ne me remets pas.**

 **J'aimerais arriver à poster 1 chapitre par mois, mais je préfère ne rien promettre… Ma Muse me souffle des idées constamment et je m'emporte parfois dans des textes sans fin. Ce prologue devait à l'origine n'être qu'un flash-back, et il est devenu un texte à part entière.**

 **A noter que G**gle est mon seul et unique conseiller médical, ma foi j'assume et m'excuse d'avance auprès des spécialistes.**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour toute autre faute, erreur ou incompréhension.**

 **Note : Cette OS a été inspirée par** _ **Atonment of the Broken Heart**_ **de ForeverLilacLies /** _ **Fate**_ **de wbss21 /** _ **Capturing Starlight**_ **de Shianelle. Leur lecture m'a bouleversée.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Prologue posté le 24 septembre 2018**

 **/Pyramide\**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Partie 1

Auteur : */ˆ~ˆ\\* Pyramide */ˆ~ˆ\\*

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel© sauf celui de Leyla qui est mienne. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissements : Handicap!Loki. Considérez-vous prévenus !

Résumé : Fanfic basée sur mon OS « La rage de Thor ». Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !

Temps clé: Juste après Iron Man 3 (1 an après Avengers 1)

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _L'espoir est le premier pas_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Partie 1 - Les larmes sont les derniers mots…_**

 _Bonjour Monsieur. Il est 6h44. Eveil continu depuis exactement 15 minutes._

Thor ouvrit immédiatement grand les yeux et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Sans même prendre le temps de se réveiller, il écarta les draps et posa les pieds nus par terre pour traverser en pyjama l'immense pièce qui servait de chambre à coucher.

Juste en face de lui, à peine éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers le revêtement anti-UV et les épais rideaux de la grande baie vitrée, se trouvait contre le mur un grand et large lit médicalisé, tout de blanc. Plus imposant que la taille standard que l'on voyait en milieu hospitalier, il était entouré de tout un attirail d'appareils médicaux et de solutions qui hydrataient, oxygénaient, soignaient et surveillaient les constantes du jeune patient qui s'y trouvait, le corps recouvert d'un drap et d'une grosse couverture, les bras le long du corps et la tête posée sur un fin coussin.

Habitué par les légers sons et signaux sonores qui résonnaient continuellement dans la pièce, Thor avança sans hésiter. Il s'arrêta un instant le temps d'enfiler des chaussons de protection et un masque médical, puis il se désinfecta soigneusement les mains avec une solution hydroalcoolique qu'il préleva d'un flacon accroché au mur. Sans attendre, il continua sa marche pour enfin atteindre le lit et s'abaisser au plus près du visage de celui dont il prenait soin quotidiennement.

Et il sourit en découvrant les yeux entrouverts de la tête tournée vers lui, de ce visage en grande partie recouvert par un masque à oxygène.

Il était bien éveillé.

Il était vivant.

Soulagé, Thor se positionna mieux et, comme pour toucher une œuvre fragile, il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue blanche de ce visage si pâle, avant de chuchoter.

« Bonjour mon frère… » Tout en lui souriant.

Loki battait des cils, émergeant encore d'une nouvelle nuit perturbée et fatigué par les médicaments injectés par intraveineuse durant la nuit, mais il ne réagit pas davantage. Pendant un long instant, Thor continua à le caresser avec son pouce, tentant vainement de capter ce regard couleur émeraude, toujours perdu dans l'inconnu et qui ne se fixait jamais sur quoique ce soit.

Mais Thor y était habitué.

Les lèvres de Loki se mirent aussi à remuer. La bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait lentement.

Thor soupira tristement. Il savait aussi qu'aucun mot n'en sortirait.

C'était là les seules parties du corps de son frère qui n'avait pas été trop touchées par le drame, et pourtant plus aucune expression n'en sortait…

Mais Thor inspira profondément. Il était encore trop tôt pour laisser les remords l'envahir.

« Frigga ? » Demanda Thor en regardant le plafond. « Rapport du matin, je te prie… »

Une voix artificielle féminine provenant du plafond lui répondit aussitôt : « Fréquence du rythme cardiaque à 150 pulsations par minute. Fréquence respiratoire à 20 cycles par minute. Tension artérielle à 150/95. Température du corps à 38.5 centigrades. Etat fébrile et fréquence cardiaque toujours élevée, mais stable. L'équipe médicale a été prévenue et arrivera plus tôt que prévu à 7h30. Je recommande de rafraîchir le patient en attendant l'arrivée des médecins. »

Thor relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte, et soupira en souriant.

« Merci Frigga… »

Thor ne savait toujours pas s'il appréciait ou ne supportait pas la précision des analyses scientifiques de l'AI que Stark leur avait dévolu. Spécialisée dans le domaine médical et ayant tout le dossier de Loki en mémoire active, la 'petite sœur' de Jarvis était à leur service de jour comme de nuit : elle surveillait constamment les constantes vitales de son frère et répondait aux moindres demandes de Thor. Dépourvue de sentiments, l'entité n'en restait pas moins une présence continuelle et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il avait fallu lui donné un identifiant, Thor avait tout de suite pensé au prénom qui évoquerait peut-être à son frère le souvenir de celle qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de le protéger, sans jamais douter du jeune dieu esseulé. Tony avait de suite approuvé, tout heureux à l'idée de donner vie à une nouvelle entité.

Thor se redressa.

Avec le minimum de bruit, il abaissa la barrière de sécurité qui entourait le lit de son frère et s'assit doucement sur le rebord du matelas, prenant soin de ne pas toucher les hanches du malade. Mais tous ces mouvements semblèrent inquiéter son frère, qui leva soudain l'avant- bras et bougea une jambe. Sa tête se mit sur l'autre côté puis revint, bien que le mouvement restait limité en raison du collier cervical que Loki portait par sécurité durant les nuits pour limiter les mouvements spasmodiques. Thor posa alors sa main sur celle de son frère, prenant garde de ne pas déplacer le cathéter constamment en place, avant de le rassurer à voix basse.

« Shhhh… Tout va bien, Loki… C'est moi… c'est Thor… c'est moi, ton frère… Tout va bien mon frère, je suis là… » Il n'oubliait jamais de rappeler à Loki leurs prénoms et leur lien de parenté…

Thor prit une grande inspiration et posa la paume de sa main sur le front de Loki. Il était en effet encore un peu chaud, mais la fièvre avait définitivement baissé. Thor sourit pour le rassurer et tenta sans succès de glisser la première petite mèche de cheveux noirs derrière une oreille de son frère. « Tu verras… Je suis sûr que cette journée va mieux se passer. Tu as entendu Frigga ? Ta température commence à baisser. Ça va aller, je suis là, courage… »

Thor cachait mal son anxiété.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser tristement à la situation.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que son frère et lui avaient été installés dans l'un des étages spécialement conçus et aménagés de la Tour des Avengers. Deux mois d'apprentissages et de réglages des outils automatisés pour Thor, qui avait dû très vite s'adapter et maîtriser ce nouvel espace de vie.

L'ensemble était immense et avait peu de murs de séparation. Un large salon nanti de fauteuils et de canapés en grand nombre, ainsi qu'un second lit médicalisé d'où l'on pouvait admirer une vue imprenable sur la ville de New-York qui terminait sa reconstruction. La population y était retournée à son rythme habituel, voguant entre travail et loisirs, sans se douter un seul instant que le coupable de centaines de leurs morts, vivait parmi eux. Thor trembla à l'idée que la nouvelle puisse s'ébruiter Loki n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucun moyen de se défendre et était vulnérable à n'importe quel ennemi. Une raison de plus pour son frère de ne pas le quitter de yeux.

Une seule fois, l'équipe de sécurité rapprochée de Thor et Loki avait dû intervenir contre un agent du Shield rempli de ressentiment contre le jeune dieu déchu. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin dans les conduits de ventilation, mais en voyant le large couteau tranchant qu'il tenait à la main lors de son arrestation, Thor en avait été choqué et avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à surveiller son frère et chaque pièce de leur appartement. Le danger avait été écarté, mais le risque demeurait.

Un bar et une salle à manger se trouvaient en bordure de la pièce, mais Thor ne les avait pas encore utilisés. Tout comme les salles de loisirs et de sport dont regorgeait la Tour et que Stark avait fait modifier au cas où.

Un couloir, qui menait à l'entrée principale ou à un ascenseur privé pour l'étage du dessous, séparait le salon des pièces à vivre. La grande chambre à coucher était spécialement aménagée pour que les deux frères ne soient pas séparés : un lit royal pour Thor et celui spécialement adapté pour Loki. Posés face à face, Thor n'avait ainsi que quelques pas à effectuer pour rejoindre son frère, quand, comme cette nuit, il s'éveillait plusieurs fois pris de douleurs, de fièvre ou de cauchemars que Thor refusait d'imaginer. Accolé à un mur, se trouvait un long meuble qui contenait tout le matériel médical nécessaire aux soins apportés à Loki chaque jour et une armoire réfrigérée pour tous les médicaments. Un large lavabo y avait même été intégré, et une penderie contenait les blouses et autres habits utiles à l'équipe de médecins et d'infirmières qui venaient souvent rendre visite au malade. Un dressing-room finissait d'habiller la pièce et contenait tout ce que Thor désirait pour se vêtir quotidiennement, ainsi que des vêtements adaptés à Loki.

D'un côté de la chambre, une salle de bain digne d'un palace prenait place et s'y trouvaient les toilettes, plusieurs lavabos, douche, baignoire, jacuzzi, mais aussi un bassin aux dimensions de Loki pour qu'il puisse un jour pouvoir y être posé sans trop d'effort. De l'autre côté, on avait accès à une cuisine et son coin salle à manger. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais fonctionnelle et équipée de toutes les fournitures nécessaires dans le cas où Thor choisirait de ne pas utiliser les cuisines officielles du bâtiment, ouvertes et à sa disposition 24/24 heures et 7/7 jours.

Toutes les entrées avaient été élargies, afin de pouvoir déplacer ou évacuer Loki à tout moment en cas d'urgence ou de danger. Et une équipe médicale était constamment prête à intervenir pour toute intervention de soins ou chirurgicale.

L'étage situé en-dessous avait en effet été entièrement transformé en l'aile d'hôpital la plus moderne qui soit, équipée de toutes les dernières technologies connues : des salles d'attente, de soins et d'urgence, scanners et IRM, et la salle d'opération la plus performante qui soit, complétée par une salle de réveil.

Thor savait également qu'il pouvait compter à tout moment sur de l'aide venant de tout type de service. Il suffisait simplement de demander à Frigga, et tout vœu était exaucé. Tony Stark avait réellement tout organisé, prévu et donc pris en charge tous les coûts nécessaires. Thor lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et se concentrait pleinement à l'accompagnement et aux soins de son frère sans avoir à se préoccuper des tâches pratiques du quotidien telles que repas, courses, nettoyage ou administration.

Après une longue période d'attente et de soumission au sein du centre du Shield, Thor était enfin libre de rester aux côtés de son frère comme il le souhaitait. Il pouvait ainsi prendre le temps d'écouter chaque rendez-vous avec tous les spécialistes mandatés par Stark pour prendre soin quotidiennement de Loki, et il était bien décidé à apprendre tous les gestes possibles au plus vite pour pouvoir s'occuper toujours plus du jeune dieu dont la santé, en particulier celle de son cœur, restait constamment un sujet de préoccupation pour tous.

Mais Thor se refusait toujours d'envisager une fin tragique. Toutes ces informations et ces changements lui prenaient en tout façon tout son esprit, et c'était mieux ainsi. Thor acceptait tout, du moment qu'il n'était plus séparé de son frère.

En particulier depuis que Loki, il y a deux semaines, avait dû subir une nouvelle intervention chirurgicale cardiaque.

Au départ, elle devait simplement stabiliser la sorte de pacemaker externe qui avait remplacé l'imposant stimulateur cardiaque qu'il avait eu au-dessus de lui durant des mois, et enlever le drain qui en évacuait le sang et autres liquides. Mais inévitablement, la puissance magique de Loki, bien que généralement réduite à la seule fonction de faire battre son cœur et de soutenir son activité cérébrale, s'était dressée contre ces intrus. Les chirurgiens avaient dû augmenter la dose d'anesthésiants expérimentaux pour la calmer et les conséquences ne s'étaient pas faites attendre.

Après trois jours de coma où son cœur avait dangereusement ralenti, Loki avait développé de la fièvre, en réaction aux produits.

Et le corps de Loki ne supportait pas la fièvre, elle créait à chaque fois une nouvelle période de légères crises d'épilepsie.

Des moments difficiles pour les deux frères.

Thor passait donc la plupart des nuits à veiller son frère, qui malgré les antidouleurs et les médicaments, luttait contre les convulsions, la fièvre ou la douleur. Thor le rafraîchissait et appelait si besoin les médecins en urgence lors de chaque épisode.

Il savait que la fièvre ne durerait pas, mais cela mettrait du temps, comme à chaque fois. Une éternité pour l'ancien dieu qui ne supportait pas de voir Loki souffrir davantage que ce qu'il avait à subir au quotidien.

Mais aujourd'hui le changement tant attendu semblait enfin être arrivé.

Résolu, Thor se leva doucement. Loki avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts, respirant un peu rapidement mais profondément l'oxygène enrichi que lui offrait le masque.

La journée pouvait commencer.

« On va y aller doucement, d'accord ?... » Murmura-t-il, toujours prudent à ne pas surprendre Loki dans ses faits et gestes. Son frère restait très sensible aux mouvements autour de lui, aussi Thor prenait-il toujours le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Il essuya les traces de la nuit autour de la bouche de son frère, puis retira délicatement le collier cervical et remplaça le masque à oxygène par une canule autour du nez de Loki. Puis il saisit les draps. « Tu seras plus à l'aise sans ces couvertures et avec un peu d'eau. » Thor souleva un à un les bras si légers de Loki pour enlever le drap et la couverture, et les tirer vers ses pieds, mettant ainsi au jour le corps de son frère, vêtu d'une longue blouse et d'un pantalon léger tout de blanc. Faisant attention de ne pas toucher les multiples tuyaux qui reliaient son frère aux machines, en particulier la sonde de gastrotomie qui permettait de le nourrir sans efforts, Thor retira délicatement le coussin médical qui surélevait les jambes de son frère durant la nuit. Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder un instant toutes les terribles cicatrices qui émaillaient les pieds et les bras de Loki. Du fait de plusieurs fractures incomplètement soignées, il portait encore des atèles aux chevilles et à un bras, et des bleus aux teintes violacées et parfois rouges étaient apparus en divers endroits de sa peau. Thor savait qu'il y en avait bien davantage sous les habits, signe que son corps ne se remettait que très lentement de tous les traumatismes endurés dans le passé. Même le visage de Loki portait encore des stigmates et son crâne porterait à jamais une malformation sur le côté où siégeait une terrible cicatrice…

Il inspira profondément en ajustant les cheveux de son frère pour cacher la trace de son forfait, mais sa respiration tremblait.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre du bas, il actionna le lit pour en surélever le dossier, puis glissa ses mains sous les épaules et les genoux de son frère pour le porter et le redresser légèrement. Délicatement, avec l'aide d'un coussin, il le repositionna légèrement sur le côté pour soulager sa position et éviter ainsi tout risque d'escarres.

Il était si léger.

Loki avait tant maigri. A tel point que Thor était persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout s'il était soudain guéri et en pleine forme. Les forces semblaient abandonner petit à petit tous ses muscles, et ce malgré les exercices et les mouvements qu'il avait appris à faire pour éviter que le corps de son frère ne se rétracte et qu'il ne termine à jamais en position de fétus. Mais Thor se refusait de penser à un tel dénouement et restait persuadé qu'un jour il reverrait Loki marcher.

 _Je t'aiderai, mon frère. Ce jour-là, je serai là…_

Après avoir enlevé le drap et la couverture pour les mettre à laver, il remonta la barrière de sécurité, le temps de chercher un récipient d'eau et un petit linge doux qu'il posa sur une petite table à côté du lit. Puis il se rassit sur le lit et entreprit de déposer un peu de fraîcheur sur chaque membre visible, en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher trop fort les blessures encore visibles. « Ça va aller Loki… Tu verras, tu vas vite te sentir mieux maintenant. » Les lèvres de son frère étaient asséchées, mais Thor savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui donner à boire. Loki était encore trop faible pour avaler sans risque et Thor ne tenterait rien qui aggraverait son état. Il se contenta donc d'humecter la bouche de son chiffon humide.

Un fin duvet de sueur emplissait le front de Loki, signe définitif que sa fièvre baissait et Thor eut un large sourire. « Tu vois… » Ajouta-t-il en épongeant son front. « Ça va déjà mieux... »

Loki fronça les sourcils et son regard s'agita à nouveau, il ouvrait et fermait toujours la bouche, mais sa tête ne bougeait qu'à peine tout comme ses membres. Alors Thor reposa la bassine sur la table près du lit et prit une bouteille de lotion médicale qui l'y attendait. Il était temps de soulager ces muscles contractés. Thor avait appris à masser les membres de Loki avec douceur, sans forcer. Il commença par le haut d'un bras, avant de revenir vers la main. « Ça va aller… » Répétait Thor sans cesser les mouvements de ses doigts, tournoyant dans une peau si pâle et encore émaillé à certains endroits de légers bleus ou de cicatrices récentes. En voyant ses mains prendre soin de son frère, l'ancien guerrier ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'autrefois elles tenaient fermement une arme de destruction...

« Cela fait un an Loki… » Pensa tout haut Thor, la voix soudainement triste. « Cela fait déjà un an depuis… ce jour. » Il inspira profondément, regrettant que son esprit l'égare dans une telle peine. Mais son frère lui manquait tant. Certes il n'avait pas oublié la tentative de Loki sur cette ville, mais il avait aussi connu son frère autrement et le jeune guerrier, prince d'Asgard, lui manquait. De voir Loki si faible, si détruit, lui était parfois insupportable. De le voir privé de sa magie, de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs car il n'en avait plus conscience, lui semblait si inconcevable. Son frère avait tant changé…

En sentant ses yeux piquer, Thor repoussa la mélancolie et tenta de voir le bon côté des choses. « Mais le calme est revenu. L'ami Stark a retrouvé les siens et aime sa compagne plus que jamais. Tu te souviens de Pepper ? Elle est si attentionnée, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle passe souvent nous voir, maintenant qu'elle s'est remise du sérum rouge. » Thor se mit à murmurer la mélodie douce que cette nouvelle amie chantait lors de chacune de ses visites. Avec patience, il prit soin ensuite de masser chaque autre partie du corps accessible, tels que les jambes, les chevilles et les pieds. C'était un travail long et Thor y passait parfois des heures par jour, mais il prenait toujours soin de ne pas brusquer son frère et veillait par son regard s'il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Certains membres restaient encore fragiles au toucher et Thor n'osait pas encore manipuler le crâne de son frère.

Il se concentrait sur un des pouces de Loki lorsque Frigga parla : « Monsieur, l'équipe médicale est arrivée et demande à atteindre votre étage. »

Thor sourit en regardant le plafond et prit un linge pour essuyer ses mains. Il appréciait toujours qu'on lui demande la permission avant de venir chez eux. Leur vie privée restait préservée, même si la présence de l'AI représentait parfois un contrôle permanent de ses faits et gestes.

« Tu peux leur souhaiter la bienvenue… » Répondit Thor, qui regarda Loki. « Tu vas avoir de la visite mon frère… » Il sourit. « Et je suis sûr que notre amie sera là également. » Thor se leva et après avoir sécurisé à nouveau le lit, il rangea la lotion et le linge avant de se laver les mains. Puis il posa un nouveau drap et une couverture sur son frère, et une fois fini, il l'examina pour s'assurer qu'il était présentable. C'était important.

Une sonnerie retentit. Thor ne put se résoudre à quitter le chevet de Loki pour aller jusqu'au fond du grand couloir pour débloquer l'ascenseur, mais Thor se réjouit de pouvoir avoir une discussion normale avec des personnes extérieures. « Tu peux les laisser entrer Frigga… » Demanda Thor, qui s'assit aussitôt sur un siège et saisit une main de son frère qui, maintenant bien éveillé, agitait un peu plus ses bras et jambes, le regard semblant scruter chaque parcelle du plafond.

On toqua à la porte de leur chambre et Thor se leva. Il eut un petit rire en découvrant qui était juste derrière.

« Leyla ! J'étais sûr que vous viendriez. » Déclara-t-il en tendant la main que prit une jeune femme habillée d'une blouse blanche caractéristique des médecins. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, étaient aujourd'hui attachés et ses yeux marron s'écarquillèrent tout comme son grand sourire : « Thor ! Naturellement, je suis venue. Comment va Loki ? »

« J'ai espoir que cela va aller mieux, je vous en prie, entrez seulement. » Répondit Thor en s'écartant pour laisser la demoiselle et une équipe d'infirmiers entrer.

« Comment s'est passée la nuit ? » Demanda Leyla en posant gentiment une main sur l'avant-bras de l'ancien dieu.

Thor regarda dans le vide et soupira légèrement : « Il a somnolé jusque vers minuit et il a fait une crise à 1 heure du matin. Heureusement elle n'a pas duré et j'ai pu le maintenir en attendant que cela se calme. Il s'est rendormi vers 2h30 et je l'ai veillé jusqu'à 3h30 pour être sûr. Il s'est réveillé naturellement vers 6h30 ce matin et la dame Frigga m'a indiqué que sa fièvre baissait enfin. » Il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer du bon dénouement de la nuit.

Mais Leyla le regardait d'un air désolé. Elle était toujours étonnée à quel point son ami se dévouait tant pour son frère et combien il supportait sans jamais se plaindre. Malgré qu'il n'ait à l'évidence dormi que quelques heures, son regard restait toujours éveillé et il ne prenait aucune pause pour lui-même. Elle était admirative d'une telle endurance.

« Venez... » L'invita Thor.

Laissant l'équipe installer et vider bruyamment un large bac de matériel qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, Thor reprit aussitôt sa place auprès de son frère et posa sa main sur la sienne. « Notre amie Leyla est présente, mon frère. Tu l'entends ? » Mais Thor fronça les sourcils en apercevant Loki très agité. Son frère avait toujours tendance à paniquer lorsque du monde l'entourait, sa tête se mit à s'agiter de droite à gauche, et il se cambra légèrement en arrière, au risque qu'il se rapproche du bord de lit. Thor se doutait que s'il oubliait un jour la barrière de sécurité, Loki pourrait sans doute tomber. Il frissonna à cette idée.

Soudain la voix de l'AI retentit : « Monsieur. Fréquence du rythme cardiaque à 200 pulsations par minute et en augmentation, légère arythmie en développement en raison de l'état encore fébrile. Le risque est augmenté de 10%. Je recommande l'ajustement du pacemaker cardiaque. »

Thor se redressa aussitôt pour poser une main sur la tête de son frère, « Shhhh… Tout va bien mon frère… Je suis là… », il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la fine chevelure qui y poussait encore. Bien que les odeurs de désinfectant et de tissus aseptisés imprégnaient le corps de son frère, Thor laissa son odorat retrouver les fines traces de la senteur caractéristique de Loki. Il n'y avait jamais fait vraiment attention avant, mais il tentait désormais d'y retrouver les signes familiers d'un lointain foyer.

De l'autre côté du lit apparut Leyla qui examina les moniteurs, modifia le débit d'une solution au moyen d'un appareil et prit une seringue que lui tendait un infirmier. « Frigga. » Demanda-t-elle soudain. « Ajustement de type 3 du pacemaker je te prie. »

« Tout de suite Madame. » Répondit l'AI.

Thor crut entendre une très légère vibration résonner du pacemaker placé sur la poitrine de Loki, au-dessus de son cœur.

Leyla prit alors l'autre main de son patient : « Loki ? C'est moi, c'est Leyla. Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui. » Tout en parlant, elle saisit son stéthoscope et écouta le cœur de Loki, qui s'était déjà un peu calmé. Elle sourit légèrement au bout d'un instant. « Tout va bien aller. Je suis navrée que nous soyons si nombreux aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant que tu vas un peu mieux, nous aimerions t'emmener en bas pour un check-up complet. »

Thor ne cessa pas de caresser le front de son frère, inquiet de tous ces moments où le cœur de Loki s'emballait au risque de le tuer. C'était une angoisse perpétuelle. Il ne quitta pas les yeux de son frère qui semblaient moins agités et en relevant le regard, Thor vit la jeune femme injecter dans son cathéter le contenu de la seringue. Il la regarda inquiet, mais elle ne manquait jamais de le rassurer. « Tout va bien aller Thor, rassurez-vous. Il ne sera pas totalement éveillé pendant que nous l'examinons, c'est mieux ainsi. Tout se passera bien. Il a passé un cap difficile, et la crise qu'il a eu cette nuit fait sans doute partie des dernières qu'il connaîtra. Nous avons maintenant espoir que son état va se stabiliser, au moins pour un temps. Mais il nous faut vérifier cela avec un bilan complet. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Leyla lui sourit : « Je pense quasiment toute la matinée, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus plus tôt. » Elle regarda Loki dont les yeux étaient maintenant mi-fermés et la tête penchée vers celle de son frère, puis Thor dont le regard ne quittait pas son frère. « Thor, pourquoi vous ne profiteriez pas pour sortir vous promener dehors ? Le printemps est arrivé, il fait un temps magnifique et le soleil est déjà au rendez-vous. Cela vous ferait du bien de respirer un peu d'air frais et de vous dégourdir les jambes. »

Thor baissa le regard et répondit sans hésiter. « Non merci. C'est gentil, mais je préfère patienter en salle d'attente… »

Leyla le regarda un peu dépitée par l'éternelle même réponse. « Dans ce cas, une douche et un repas ne vous feraient pas de mal. Vous ne verrez Loki qu'à cette condition, ordre du médecin. » Déclara-t-elle sans durcir le ton et gentiment.

Thor lui sourit du mieux qu'il put et inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, mais il avait toute confiance en Leyla. Elle qui avait toujours été là, depuis le jour maudit, elle qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être à ses côtés lors de toutes les phases délicates du sauvetage de Loki et qui avait cru en sa propre rédemption. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé différemment, jamais elle ne l'avait jugé, restant professionnelle à tout instant. Détentrice du diplôme de médecin urgentiste, elle prenait toujours soin de rester auprès de ses patients. Son courage, sa détermination et son professionnalisme avaient attiré l'attention du Shield qui l'avait recrutée pour son centre médical, à la pointe du progrès. Lorsque les deux frères y firent leur apparition, elle avait été mobilisée auprès d'eux et s'était dès lors consacrée corps et âme aux soins de Loki, au point de les suivre lors de leur déménagement à la Tour Stark. Thor lui devait beaucoup.

Aussi, lorsqu'il dut quitter les côtés de son frère après les avoir accompagnés à l'étage médical, Thor était au bord de la panique mais il se rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait en se disant que son frère était entre de bonnes mains.

Il se pencha vers Loki: « Je te retrouve tout à l'heure mon frère… Je serai là. » Déclara-t-il en prenant doucement un des fines mains blanches posées sur le drap blanc. « Tout va bien se passer… » Ajouta-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que son frère. Et sans hésiter, il apposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

Il avait horreur d'être séparé de Loki.

En voyant l'équipe s'éloigner et les portes vitrées se refermer devant lui, il cacha les tremblements de ses mains et retourna à toute vitesse à l'étage. Sans perdre une seconde, il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt blanc sans prendre le temps de se sécher correctement et saisit dans le frigo un demi-sandwich de la veille qu'il engloutit tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

Revenu dans la salle d'attente, il s'assit bien en face de la porte.

Et il attendit.

Une seule heure passa, mais qui lui sembla déjà une éternité. Il passait son temps à serrer et desserrer les mains, examinant chaque partie de ses doigts. De temps à autre il se levait, faisant quelques pas dans la salle les bras croisés, sans pouvoir quitter la porte vitrée du regard. Ses chaussures tapotaient sur le sol glacé.

Le silence était assourdissant.

Un autre heure passa lorsque Thor releva soudain les yeux en entendant l'ascenseur principal de l'étage se mettre en mouvement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Thor reconnut le visiteur et se redressa aussitôt, un peu nerveux.

C'était Steve Rogers.

('*…._…. [ _A suivre_ ] …._...*')

* * *

 **Je dois avoir environ mille notes de côté pour agrémenter les multiples chapitres que je prévois pour cette fanfic ! On est donc parti pour un bon moment : il y aura des hauts et (beaucoup) de bas pour Thor et surtout Loki ! Mais tout ce h/c m'aide à passer le cap d'Infinity War, qui a laissé à jamais une cicatrice à mon cœur…**

 **Navrée si** **Thor est un peu OOC, mais il faut bien se rendre compte que tout l'incident l'a à jamais changé et qu'il ne se remet pas de ce qu'il a fait...**

 **J'ai besoin de temps pour organiser encore tous les chapitres, mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir un peu accélérer mes posts, bien que l'hiver n'a jamais été ma saison pour ma santé.**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour toute faute, erreur ou incompréhension. Je rappelle que G**gle est mon seul médecin conseiller.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Chapitre** **1 - Partie 1 posté le 12 novembre 2018**

 **/Pyramide\**


	3. Chapitre 1 - Partie 2

Auteur : */ˆ~ˆ\\* Pyramide */ˆ~ˆ\\*

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel© sauf celui de Leyla qui est mienne. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissements : Un peu de manipulations médicales. Quelques mentions de tortures.

Résumé : Fanfic basée sur mon OS « La rage de Thor ». Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _L'espoir est le premier pas_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Partie 2 – … lorsque le cœur perd sa voix_**

« Thor. » Prononça le capitaine en avançant dans le couloir.

« Soldat. » Lui répondit stoïquement Thor sans bouger davantage, les poings fermés.

Steve lui sourit. Il savait combien son ami était tendu lorsque Loki subissait des examens, et sans attendre, il lui tendit un des deux cafés à l'emporter qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains : « J'ai pensé que cela t'aiderait à patienter. »

Sans échanger plus de mots, ils s'assirent côte à côte. Thor but d'une traite la boisson chaude et Rogers lui tendit le second café sans sourciller.

Après quelques nouvelles gorgées, Thor baissa la tête : « Merci… »

Une heure passa sans autre mot, le silence dévorant chaque minute.

Puis Thor finit par guigner le soldat du coin de l'œil. « Vous avez mis votre tenue officielle… »

Rogers regarda son torse. C'était vrai. Il avait enfilé son habit tout de bleu où trônait au centre l'étoile d'argent et d'où tombait la cagoule qu'il enfilait avant de se rendre au combat. Dans son dos était fixé son bouclier magnifique, inaltérable dans le temps.

Mais bien qu'il n'avait généralement aucune gêne à porter son costume, le capitaine hésita à répondre et il soupira profondément.

« C'est le jour… de la commémoration… Je dois… Nous devons tous nous y rendre pour… » Steve n'y arrivait pas. Il était difficile d'expliquer à Thor que des milliers de personnes allaient aujourd'hui rendre hommage à tous ceux que Loki avait tués, et qu'ils allaient crier d'une seule voix leur rejet de la tyrannie et de l'oppression. Rogers savait que la colère et les sentiments de haine allaient resurgir parmi ceux qui avaient souffert de cette terrible journée, il y a déjà un an. Et que les Avengers, presqu'au complet, devraient à l'unisson condamner les actes de Loki…

Pourtant toute l'équipe, et même le Shield, savaient désormais que Loki n'était pas totalement responsable de ses actes, que la puissance de son sceptre réduisait par exemple à elle seule sa responsabilité.

Et il avait déjà tant payé…

Steve tentait de trouver les mots lorsque Thor intervint doucement : « Oui… Je le sais… » L'ancien dieu inspira profondément : « Vous ne devriez pas laisser les remords vous prendre. Vous n'y êtes pour rien… » Sa voix trembla légèrement. « Si nous n'étions pas venus sur Midgard… si moi, si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme le plus indigne des Princes, si je n'avais pas été exilé, rien de tout cela –»

« Seul compte ton frère… » L'interrompit Steve avec affirmation. « C'est cela qui est juste aujourd'hui... » Mais en voyant l'air attristé de son ami, il sentit à son tour ses souvenirs remuer.

« J'aurais dû sauter et le ramener… c'est moi qui aurait dû tomber... » Ajouta Thor à voix basse en revoyant le regard désespéré de Loki, tenant fermement l'extrémité du sceptre d'Odin. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber… »

« Ne dis pas cela… » Intervint aussitôt Rogers, en voyant la tournure que prenait la discussion. Mais il sentait bien que ses paroles ne convainquait pas l'ancien dieu et après un long moment, il demanda soudain : « Thor. Te souviens-tu de la première fois où nous nous sommes revus après… tu sais bien… »

Thor le regarda, surpris, mais rabaissa aussitôt la tête. « Oui… » _Comment oublier ?..._

* * *

 _Les chaînes qui enserraient avec force ses poignets et ses chevilles résonnèrent bruyamment avec son arrêt brutal._

 _Thor s'était figé._

 _Il avait tout de suite reconnu le Captain America, les bras croisés, fixé à son éternel poste de vigile, de protecteur, de bienveillant. Devant la grande vitre qui lui permettait de ne pas quitter Loki des yeux._

 _Les deux gardes armés qui l'accompagnaient le poussèrent légèrement pour qu'il continue à avancer et Thor, avalant difficilement sa salive, obéit aussitôt. Le bruit finit par éveiller le regard du dirigeant des Avengers, qui le regarda d'un air noir en le reconnaissant._

 _Mais Thor n'osa pas le défier et il baissa les yeux. En aucun cas, il ne risquerait d'interrompre ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu, cette occasion peut-être unique qu'il avait aujourd'hui de pouvoir enfin revoir son frère. Ne serait-ce qu'un moment._

 _C'est tout ce qui lui importait._

 _Mais plus ses jambes le portait vers l'escalier le menant à la vitre, plus il sentait le poids du regard du soldat et celui de ses fautes peser davantage sur ses épaules._

 _Alors il mordit sa lèvre et serra le menton._

 _Et il releva le regard._

 _« Je… Je suis navré, Capitaine… J'ignorais que… » Impossible de terminer sa phrase. Le dirigeant des Avengers aurait tout à fait le pouvoir et le droit de le faire sortir à tout moment et Thor craignait trop de le provoquer._

 _Mais Rogers ne lui répondit pas et reposa son regard vers la grande salle de soins._

 _Thor mordit davantage ses lèvres et tenta un premier pas, puis un second, montant lentement le petit escalier qui le mènerait au promontoire, son habit orange s'entremêlant dans les chaînes qui accrochaient chaque marche._

 _Mais plus il montait, plus la terreur l'envahissait. Celle de voir, de découvrir comment allait Loki… Tout ce qu'il avait attendu et espéré jusqu'à maintenant était arrivé à son terme et il était temps pour lui d'affronter la vue de l'état de son frère._

 _Il savait pertinemment que ce serait difficile, jamais il n'oublierait l'horreur que lui avaient montré les rares photos de Loki dans son lit d'hôpital, les bandages, les traces de sang, la machine qui respirait pour lui et celle qui maintenait les battements de son cœur. Ceux-là même qu'il percevait maintenant sans peine, résonnant dans la pièce._

 _Son propre cœur battait si fort qu'il tambourinait derrière ses oreilles et une fois placé devant la vitre, Thor hésita, le regard baissé, doutant un instant qu'il soit prêt à affronter la terrible réalité._

 _Mais au moment où il prit son courage à deux mains et allait lever la tête, la voix de Steve, grave, résonna soudain._

 _« Pourquoi hésiter à regarder ? Ce n'est là que le résultat de votre folie, Thor. »_

 _Le prisonnier écarquilla davantage les yeux et bien que ses lèvres tremblaient, il n'osa pas répondre à la provocation._

 _Il regarda alors à travers la vitre._

 _Le blanc de l'espace éblouit d'abord son regard, mais il le dirigea rapidement vers le milieu de la pièce où se trouvaient un nombre incalculable de machines et d'appareils divers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais tous étaient reliés au lit central au-dessus duquel se dressait l'imposant stimulateur cardiaque avec son intense rayon dont on lui avait parlé._

 _Mais ce que Thor découvrait surtout était Loki lui-même._

 _Cette main si pâle posée sur une sorte de planche loin de lui, la seconde main reposant sur son torse qui se levait à intervalle régulier selon la respiration mécaniquement insufflée. Ces mains si fines qui autrefois avaient en elle la puissance unique d'un maître en la magie._

 _Mais lorsqu'il tenta de regarder le visage de son jeune frère, la vue était bloquée par la présence de deux infirmiers qui semblaient manipuler sa tête. Thor avala difficilement sa salive, mais par moments il découvrit le nez tuméfié, la bouche prise par le respirateur, le tube nasal… Petit à petit, il découvrit la terrible vérité, la réalité. Que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, montré, était bien arrivé. Que Loki était bien là, aux portes de la mort, totalement dépendant des soins des humains et maintenu en vie par des machines…_

 _Thor voulait hurler de douleur, mais il s'en empêcha, de crainte qu'on ne le fasse sortir. Mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux fermés et recouverts d'adhésifs de son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir._

 _« Loki… »_

 _Il posa une main sur la vitre et se concentra sur ce visage impassible, émaillé de bleus et par endroit encore enflé, et sur ce corps plongé dans un sommeil éternel, tout ce qui avait autrefois été le jeune Prince Loki, second héritier du trône d'Asgard, un jeune guerrier si combattant, si rieur… Et qui n'était plus._

 _« Loki… » Répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée._

 _Mais soudain, les infirmiers s'écartèrent et reculèrent, l'un d'eux tenant dans sa main une longue bande repliée et tâchée de sang, tandis que l'autre cherchait un instrument sur un plateau non loin._

 _Et Thor vit._

 _Il vit le crâne dénudé, tout autant terriblement tuméfié. Et sur le côté, au-dessus de l'oreille, un large pansement rectangulaire qui y restait encore…_

 _L'un de deux hommes utilisa alors une longe pince et retira une à une chaque couche de grosses compresses qui cachait encore la blessure principale._

 _Celle qui avait tout changé._

 _Celle qui faisait que Loki ne serait plus jamais comme avant…_

 _Et peu à peu, Thor découvrit une longue et large cicatrice, semblant suivre la courbure de la tête, encore pourvue d'agrafes médicales, avec le bord de la peau rouge et gonflé._

 _Elle était énorme, terriblement grande. Le témoin de plusieurs opérations du cerveau que Loki avait subies et devrait encore subir, le témoin qu'on lui avait ouvert la tête à plusieurs reprises…_

 _Thor recula et secoua la tête en voyant l'horreur de cette trace. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche, comme pour empêcher un nouveau cri d'horreur le prendre à la bouche, ou pour retenir la nausée qui montait le long de sa gorge._

 _Il gémit fortement tout en reculant d'un pas, choqué de voir une telle blessure._

 _« Ils sont en train de changer son pansement. » L'informa soudain Steve, les bras croisés et les poings serrés. Lui non plus ne quittait pas du regard les minutieuses manipulations des infirmiers qui nettoyaient maintenant la plaie au moyen d'une compresse emplie de désinfectant. Ils prenaient le temps de n'oublier aucune parcelle de la lésion._

 _Il inspira profondément._

 _Steve n'avait qu'une hâte. Pouvoir retourner auprès du malade et continuer à l'assurer qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il se débrouillait bien, vu les circonstances… Tout valait mieux que de devoir supporter la présence du coupable de ce désastre, de ce meurtre odieux presque réussi._

 _Rogers n'avait jamais oublié ce qui s'était passé ce fameux jour. Il revoyait chaque coup de marteau porté par Thor sur son frère, sur Loki, enchaîné et sans pouvoirs pour se défendre. Il revoyait le regard de haine, voire de plaisir, que l'ancien dieu du tonnerre avait porté sur un jeune homme qui avait supplié les agents du Shield de l'aider, alors qu'il était enfermé avec son bourreau. Il revoyait les hommes de Fury tenter de détruire la vitre blindée de la cage de verre, alors que les coups continuaient de tomber sur Loki, brisant net chacun de ses membres… jusqu'à sa tête._

 _Jamais Steve ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et il avait bien failli vomir en voyant l'état du corps de Loki après la délivrance conjointe du Hulk et de Stark. Mais il avait repris un léger espoir en voyant l'équipe médicale se battre durant des semaines pour sauver le peu de vie qui avait subsisté dans ce corps détruit._

 _Mais le coupable de tout cela était désormais à côté de lui et Steve ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de laisser sa colère se déchaîner à son tour sur le visage de Thor, qui, lui, était intacte._

 _Il serra les dents en regardant Thor, qui avait le regard baissé, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux rougis, la main toujours sur la bouche._

 _« Levez la tête, Thor. » Ordonna-t-il. Et son ancien compagnon d'arme le regarda, surpris. « Regardez là en-bas, regardez ! » Monta-t-il la voix. « Voyez ce que vous avez fait. Voyez le prix que doit payer la victime de votre rage ! Voyez toute l'horreur de votre geste, la profondeur de votre crime ! » Il serra les poings davantage, la peau devenant plus blanche._

 _Thor regarda à nouveau son frère, apercevant une dernière fois l'horrible trace de son forfait avant que les infirmiers ne reposèrent un nouveau pansement dessus._

 _« C'est votre crime, fait de sang-froid, alors regardez et n'oubliez jamais ! »_

 _Thor n'entendit que trop bien Steve lui rappeler chaque moment de ce terrible jour où il avait tenté de tuer son propre frère._

 _Les larmes coulèrent sur sa joue et plus Rogers ajoutait-il à sa douleur, plus Thor sentait ses genoux se plier et le poids de sa faute le pousser à terre._

 _Il finit par tomber sur le sol alors que les cris du capitaine continuaient._

 _« C'était une exécution n'est-ce pas ?! Mais une exécution longue et douloureuse ! Vous avez frappé chacun de ses membres pour lui infliger un maximum de douleurs, avant de s'attaquer à sa tête. Vous avez pris le temps, vous vouliez être sûr qu'il souffre davantage à chaque coup ! »_

 _« Je suis désolé ! » Cria soudain Thor, sans quitter des yeux le regard fermé de Loki. « Je suis désolé, Loki ! Je suis désolé, si vous saviez comme je regrette ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je… » Il regarda Steve droit dans les yeux, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne cessaient plus de couler. « Rien de ce que je pourrai faire ne pourra réparer mon crime, mais je vous en supplie ! Prenez ma vie ! Donnez-lui ma vie, si cela peut lui rendre la sienne ! Je donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez, tuez-moi et donnez-lui ma force si cela peut l'aider ! Je suis coupable ! Je mérite de mourir, mais je vous en supplie, aidez-le, sauvez-le ! »_

 _Thor ne put continuer, ses sanglots prirent le dessus. « Sauvez-le… »_

 _Pendant un long moment, les gardes et Steve le virent à terre. Et ils ne bougèrent pas._

 _Mais en le voyant ainsi, en le voyant dévasté par son propre crime, en découvrant ce qui était maintenant un simple mortel châtié par le résultat de ses propres gestes de crime, le capitaine ne parvint plus à sortir un mot de colère._

 _Il était muet._

 _Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les pleurs de Thor ne diminuèrent pas._

Et si…

 _Steve se mit à douter un instant. Thor était coupable et pourtant… il semblait si détruit devant lui. Il était prêt à donner sa vie._

 _Rogers regarda une nouvelle fois les infirmiers qui terminaient de remettre un épais et nouveau bandage autour de la tête de celui qui luttait chaque heure pour vivre, assisté par tous ces appareils. Et les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui sonnaient dans la pièce._

 _Il inspira à pleins poumons._

 _La colère de Thor avait mené à tout cela. Il refusait de faire de même._

D'autant plus que…

 _Il était temps._

 _« Tu n'es pas coupable… » Murmura Steve, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Thor au milieu de ses pleurs._

 _Steve soupira et ajouta : « Du moins pas entièrement... » Et il avança pour s'accroupir à côté de Thor. Il baissa la tête, presqu'honteux d'avoir à révéler un tel drame. « Thor… » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien guerrier. La colère avait totalement disparu. Et il se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser l'envahir à ce point. Il n'était plus question qu'un être droit comme lui puisse envisager la mort de quelqu'un, assez de sang avait coulé dernièrement. C'était il y a six mois, mais cela lui semblait être hier. Non. Tout cela devait cesser._

 _« Thor. Nous avons fait des examens approfondis sur Loki, tu t'en doutes. Des scanners de dernière génération, capables de révéler les stigmates et les cicatrices les plus profondes… celles que Loki t'a cachées lorsqu'il a mené sa soi-disant armée sur notre ville. Des fractures par centaines, Thor. Depuis longtemps guéries, mais les traces sont bien visibles et n'ont rien à voir avec celles que tu… que tu as infligées. Des membres brisés et brisés à nouveau. Il a subi des tortures inimaginables, Thor. Et au vu de notre analyse temporelle, les Chitauris en sont les seuls coupables. »_

 _Thor le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Les larmes avaient cessé. « Quoi ?... » Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il repensa au comportement de Loki durant la bataille de New-York, ses hésitations, son manque de conviction, la crainte dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus reconnu son frère, mais jamais il ne se serait douté que sa colère résultait de deux années de douleurs et de souffrances. Cela n'avait pas de sens !_

 _Steve baissa davantage la tête. « Ce n'est pas tout… » Sa voix trembla, mais il ne pouvait plus cesser de cacher la vérité. Ils devaient tous cesser._

 _« Son… bassin était fracturé. En plusieurs endroits, plusieurs fois. Avec des lésions internes terribles. Il était… Thor. Loki a aussi été… Il a été détruit... »_

 _Thor le regarda, dévasté d'apprendre, de comprendre. « Il a été souillé… »_

 _Rogers hocha positivement de la tête. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Loki avait subi bien pire que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Durant deux ans, si toutefois ce temps avait été terrestre, il avait subi un enfer, il avait supporté bien plus que tout être aurait supporté et n'en avait jamais parlé._

 _« Loki est innocent. » Ajouta Steve. « Certes son invasion, ses meurtres sont là, mais ils ne résultaient pas d'un être en colère épris de pouvoir, mais d'un jeune homme qui essayait désespérément de fuir les tortures, les attaques de ses bourreaux, de trouver n'importe quelle solution pour s'en libérer... »_

 _Thor reposa son regard sur Loki, désormais seul dans ce lit blanc, dans une pièce entièrement médicalisée._

 _Loki ne lui avait rien dit. Aurait-il seulement jamais avoué ? Non…_

 _Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, mais les sanglots s'étaient tus. Thor était anéanti par ces révélations._

 _« Oh Loki… mon frère… » Gémit-il. « Qu'ont-ils osé te faire… »_ Et moi, qu'ai-je osé faire ?...

 _Il se raccrocha alors au fait que Loki était encore en vie, là, devant lui._

 _Thor n'avait jamais été familier ni même adepte de la médecine midgardienne, il en gardait un souvenir amer lors de sa première venue mais force était de constater qu'aujourd'hui, cette science maintenait en vie son frère, elle était peut-être capable de guérir, de réparer son crime._

 _Il devait y croire. Il devait garder espoir._

 _Après un long silence, il ajouta tout en reposant sa main sur la vitre : « Je suis là… »_

* * *

« Ce jour-là j'ai compris que l'innocence pouvait prendre plusieurs visages. Celui d'un jeune garçon torturé, désespéré, qui n'avait plus de choix et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que la douleur cesse. Et celui d'un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle de celui qu'il a voulu à un moment tuer. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que ce que nous faisions était juste et même si les gens hurleront leur colère en se rappelant un criminel de guerre il y a un an, nous, les Avengers, continueront à leur cacher l'existence de Loki parmi eux. La colère ne triomphera plus… pas sous mon commandement. »

Thor regarda alors Steve assis à ses côtés et osa un léger sourire. « Merci… Merci d'avoir été là pour lui les premiers mois et après… Merci de m'avoir permis de revenir, d'avoir pu être à ses côtés, merci… »

Toute la reconnaissance se lisait dans ses yeux.

Tout ce que le groupe d'amis avait fait pour lui était immense et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Thor passait rarement les journées seules auprès de son frère. Que ce soit l'équipe médicale avec ou sans Leyla, Bruce, Steve et même Natasha ou Tony, il ne manquait pas de visites. Il savait que ses anciens compagnons d'arme s'organisaient et se relayaient pour venir le voir, en particulier lorsque Loki devait subir une intervention. Il n'était pas seul. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Il espérait qu'un jour, Loki puisse à son tour les remercier…

Une autre heure passa, lorsque Thor regarda soudain devant lui et sous le regard ébahi de Steve, il se releva soudain pour se mettre droit devant l'entrée.

Les portes blanches coulissantes s'ouvrirent à ce moment et la jeune Leyla apparut immédiatement.

« Alors ?... » Demanda Thor sans attendre, mais sans hausser le ton de sa question. « Comment va-t-il ? Puis-je le voir ?... »

La doctoresse lui sourit et s'approcha de lui : « Il va bien Thor. Tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons terminé. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Redemanda Thor, impatient.

« Sa fièvre tombe définitivement et ses valeurs cardiaques sont bien meilleures, son état se stabilise. Il a encore des difficultés respiratoires, il faudra donc continuer l'oxygénation en particulier la nuit. Ses yeux sont aussi asséchés, en particulier le côté atteint, il voit sans doute un peu trouble, mais avec des gouttes adaptées cela devrait passer. »

Thor reprit la respiration qu'il avait arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte. « A-t-il… changé ?... » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois d'espérer un miracle…

« Non… je suis navrée Thor, mais nos tests montrent toujours qu'il est dans un état végétatif persistant. Bien que ses rares réponses localisées nous indiquent qu'il n'est pas très éloigné du stade suivant… il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. »

Thor baissa la tête, toujours un peu déçu de savoir que son frère allait continuer à devoir vivre dans cet état. Mais lui, ne le laisserait pas, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et il ne perdrait jamais espoir…

« Il vous attend Thor. » Ajouta Leyla en faisant un pas vers lui. « Vous savez. Il… ne s'est pas endormi une seule minute de toute la matinée. »

Thor fut surpris. « Quoi ?... »

« Malgré le calmant, il n'a pas voulu fermer les yeux, alors qu'il était de toute évidence épuisé. Je crois… Je crois qu'il refusait de dormir sans votre présence à ses côtés.»

En entendant cela, Thor retrouva le sourire. « Il est donc toujours aussi obstiné… »

La jeune dame lui rendit le sourire. « Il vous attend. Nous en avons profité pour lui faire une toilette complète, remplacer ses sondes et son cathéter et lui changer ses habits. Il a reçu les médicaments du matin et un des infirmiers est en train de terminer la solution de complément alimentaire enrichi et réhydratante. Si vous le souhaitez, il vous montrera comment utiliser la sonde de la gastrostomie, puisque vous aviez demandé à connaître son fonctionnement. »

« Oui merci, j'aimerais. » Répondit aussitôt Thor.

Leyla tendit la main vers l'entrée. « Très bien. Alors habillez-vous et n'oubliez pas le masque et les gants s'il-vous-plaît. »

Thor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Mais Steve ne quittait pas la doctoresse des yeux. Il n'était pas aussi perspicace que Natasha dans l'analyse des regards et des paroles, mais il voyait lorsque quelqu'un ne disait pas tout.

La jeune femme le regarda à son tour et comprit son malaise. Elle inspira profondément.

« Qui y a-t-il d'autre ? » Demanda Rogers, lui confirmant qu'il était inutile de lui cacher des informations.

Leyla hésita un instant à répondre. « Ce n'est peut-être rien... Mais… Loki fait un peu d'hypertension intracrânienne, l'IRM l'a révélé. C'est très léger, mais nous allons surveiller cela de très près. »

« Et si cela empire ?... » Demanda le capitaine, anxieux.

La doctoresse le regarda longuement sans dire un mot.

« Alors il faudra l'opérer… » Répondit-elle finalement.

* * *

Thor aida les infirmiers à repositionner le lit de Loki à sa place. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé leur chambre, il pouvait se détendre. Tout était revenu à la normal. L'équipe de nettoyage était même passée entre temps et le lieu respirait l'ordre et une hygiène irréprochable.

Et même après avoir grandement remercié Leyla et l'équipe médicale, il revérifia une dernière fois que Loki était bien installé, sous le regard compatissant de Steve.

Thot ajusta une énième fois la couverture et s'assit au plus près du visage de son frère, installé sur le côté. Il posa la main sur ce front si pâle mais désormais frais et le caressa doucement. « C'est moi, Loki, c'est Thor. Tu peux dormir maintenant, mon frère… Je serai là à ton réveil. Tu dois te reposer, c'est important… » Thor sourit en voyant le regard perdu de Loki battre des paupières au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait son pouce sur la peau blanche. Petit à petit, les minutes passant, Thor vit le corps de son frère se relâcher peu à peu et ses yeux se fermer.

Thor était touché par la marque de confiance que lui avait témoigné Loki. Cela voulait-il dire que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, le jeune homme avait gardé confiance en lui ? Thor n'osa pas croire que Loki lui avait pardonné, si seulement cela était un jour possible. Mais son jeune frère n'avait jamais montré de frayeur ou de signes de dégoût lorsque Thor prenait soin de lui. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un signe. A moins que Loki n'avait, comme le disaient les médecins du Shield, aucune conscience de lui-même pour avoir des réflexions aussi avancées.

Que croire ?

Lorsque Thor releva les yeux, il vit que Loki dormait profondément.

Et il sourit.

A peine perçut-il le chuchotement de Steve qui l'appelait de l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

Intrigué, hésitant à quitter le chevet de son frère, Thor finit par se lever et Rogers s'écarta pour lui montrer la table de la cuisine où se trouvaient deux assiettes pleines de mets chauds. L'odeur était délicieuse, mais Thor regarda son frère et son ami intervint : « Tout va bien se passer. S'il y a le moindre problème, nous serons juste à côté. Thor, tu dois manger… »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, mais tenté par la perspective d'un repas aux côtés d'un ami, Thor murmura : « Veille sur lui, Frigga… »

« Toujours Monsieur. » Répondit aussitôt la voix de synthèse.

Une fois assis, Thor hésita, les oreilles aux aguets. Mais en voyant son ami commencer à manger, il l'imita et ne put alors s'arrêter d'engloutir la nourriture. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim.

Steve n'osa pas l'interrompre. Comme ses amis, il attachait de l'importance à ce que Thor prenne soin de lui, chose qu'il oubliait un peu trop souvent. Il était entièrement dévoué à son frère, mais l'état de Loki restait instable et le diagnostic des médecins le vouait à une mort certaine, il fallait préparer Thor à cette éventualité… Qu'adviendrait-il de l'ancien dieu ce jour-là ? Rogers trembla à l'idée que Thor ne supporte pas la mort de son frère et ne décide…

Un bruit de mouvement des draps attira son attention, alors qu'il était assis près de la porte de la cuisine. En penchant sa chaise, Rogers put apercevoir le lit où se trouvait Loki.

Il se rua hors de sa chaise.

« Thor ! »

« Monsieur, accélération subite du rythme cardiaque, contraction maximum des muscles du patient. Début de convulsions d'intensité moyenne, je recommande une prise en charge immédiate. Voulez-vous une intervention de l'équipe médicale ? »

Les alarmes sonnaient en cacophonie, mais Thor ne les entendit qu'à peine. Il s'était précipité devant Steve pour rejoindre Loki, qui s'agitait violemment d'avant en arrière, raide, les yeux grands ouverts. Sans attendre, Thor baissa une barrière du lit : « Loki ! Ça va aller, je suis là ! Ça va aller ! » Il saisit sans hésiter les draps qui s'enroulaient autour de son frère et maintint le lit tout en posant une main sur le front de son frère, qui continuait à convulser sous le regard effaré de Rogers. « Que puis-je faire ?... » Demanda ce dernier, désespéré de pouvoir se rendre utile.

« Il est inutile de le maintenir. » Répondit Thor, alerte à chaque geste de Loki, mais il savait désormais ce qu'il fallait faire. « Il faut attendre. » Il continua à protéger la tête de Loki, tandis que la crise semblait passer. « C'est déjà bientôt fini. Courage mon frère, ça va aller, je suis là. Tu te débrouilles très bien, c'est fini, voilà… » Loki commença à respirer profondément mais fortement, et Thor prit aussitôt le masque à oxygène fixé au mur et après avoir enlevé la canule du nez de son frère, il le positionna sur la bouche de Loki.

« Souhaitez-vous appeler l'équipe médicale, Monsieur. » Redemanda l'AI.

« Non, cela ira, Frigga, merci. » Répondit Thor sans quitter les yeux de son frère, qui se refermaient et s'ouvraient à nouveau. « Tout va bien, maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même. Il reprit les draps et la couverture et prit soin de recouvrir à nouveau Loki.

La main de Steve entra dans son champ de vision, elle tenait un chiffon humide que Thor prit pour éponger le front de son frère, en sueur après tant d'efforts. Loki reprenait déjà ses mouvements aléatoires en bougeant une jambe et un bras.

« Comment va-t-il ?... » Demanda Steve.

Thor murmura : « Leyla m'a dit que cela pouvait encore arriver. Qu'avec le temps, les crises devraient s'espacer, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de fièvre, et que les anti-convulsant l'aideront chaque jour davantage. Ça va aller, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? » Il continua à diffuser de la fraîcheur sur la peau de Loki, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Le capitaine se positionna alors de l'autre côté du lit et attira le regard de son ami : « Thor. Il va bien. »

Thor n'osa pas le regarder. « Je… J'ai horreur de le voir ainsi… » Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser ses yeux s'embrumer. « Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser… »

« Ça va aller, Thor… » Répéta Steve. « Ce… n'est pas ta faute. »

Mais Thor hocha de la tête et se remit à caresser le front de son frère, qui semblait déjà replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Thor ne le quittait pas des yeux et le caressa, encore et encore.

En voyant que le capitaine était toujours là, il finit par murmurer : « Vous devriez y aller, vous allez être en retard… »

Steve se releva, mais pour prendre une chaise et il s'assit encore plus près du lit.

« J'ai encore le temps. »

Thor sourit légèrement et regarda Loki, qui dormait, respirant profondément dans le masque.

« J'ai encore le temps… » Répéta Steve Rogers.

('*…._…. [ _A suivre_ ] …._...*')

* * *

 **Petit hommage particulier pour Marvel qui a discrètement confirmé que Loki était bien sous l'influence de la Pierre de l'Esprit cachée dans son sceptre. Cela semblait évident, mais une telle confirmation a fait battre mon cœur. Et on sait par Tom, que son séjour chez les Chitauris n'était pas des plus faciles dans un monde de ténèbres. Il a fallu à Loki survivre et apprendre très vite à supporter… Qui sait tout ce qu'il a subi… Mais j'en tremblais en écrivant ce chapitre.**

 **En tous les cas, 2019 s'annonce aussi intense. Le trailer d'IW 2 me fait à nouveau trembler… d'impatience.**

 **Que le meilleur s'annonce à vous et une belle année !**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour toute faute, erreur ou incompréhension. Je rappelle que G**gle est mon seul médecin conseiller.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Suite postée le 29 décembre 2018**

 **/Pyramide\**


	4. Chapitre 2

Auteur : */ˆ~ˆ\\* Pyramide */ˆ~ˆ\\*

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel© sauf celui de Leyla qui est mienne. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissements : Un peu de manipulations médicales.

Résumé : Fanfic basée sur mon OS « La rage de Thor ». Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !

Timeline : Juillet 2013 (entre Avengers et TTDW)

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _L'espoir est le premier pas_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _ **L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux**_

« Te voilà fin prêt, mon frère… » Annonça Thor en terminant de fermer les boutons de la nouvelle tunique blanche de son frère, qui s'agitait un peu. Ses yeux virent un instant le stimulateur cardiaque incrusté dans le torse nu du malade, les bords étaient toujours un peu rouges et enflés, signe que le risque de rejet demeurait. Mais Thor ne voulut pas y prêter plus d'attention.

Thor glissa ensuite doucement et lentement ses mains sous les épaules et les genoux de Loki pour se préparer à le soulever de la table de soins. Ses habits étaient maintenant frais et malgré l'odeur du savon désinfectant, le corps semblait respirer la santé.

Les mains ainsi positionnées, il commença à sentir de légers tremblements du corps de son frère.

« Il commence à avoir froid, maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous la lumière chaude. On va y aller, mais doucement. » Indiqua le jeune homme infirmier qui, en alternance avec un autre, venait chaque matin pour aider Thor à effectuer la toilette et quelques soins à Loki. C'était une aide précieuse pour l'ancien dieu, mais Thor espérait qu'avec le temps il pourrait le faire seul.

Il était surtout reconnaissant que ce soient le plus souvent des hommes qui viennent en aide. Voir le corps de son frère être manipulé par des mains féminines avaient tendance à l'embarrasser et bien souvent il se mordait les lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait grandi ainsi et il imaginait volontiers que Loki lui-même serait tout aussi gêné.

La pudeur était un thème rarement abordé sur Asgard, en particulier pour son frère, qui avait toujours su rester discret et n'aimait pas se dénuder en public. Thor se rappelait avec honte de toutes ces fois où ses amis et lui se moquaient du jeune homme caché derrière une tenture ou un buisson. Aujourd'hui, cette gêne prenait tout son sens.

Thor secoua son regard pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête et soupira profondément. Il n'était plus temps de revenir à une vie désormais oubliée. Seul comptait le bien-être de son frère désormais. Il se concentra donc à nouveau sur Loki, dont le regard semblait se réveiller au fur et à mesure qu'on le manipulait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, je te tiens… » Thor lui sourit, puis regarda derrière lui pour vérifier une nouvelle fois que le lit qui attendait son frère avait bien été changé et que les draps étaient écartés pour être prêts à recevoir le patient. Puis, après avoir regardé l'infirmier, il souleva délicatement ce corps si frêle de la table de soins.

Leyla avait fait augmenter la dose de solution enrichissante qui le nourrissait maintenant plusieurs fois dans la journée, et Loki avait repris un peu de poids pour le plus grand bonheur de son grand frère. Mais le soulever restait encore une manipulation trop facile pour Thor. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, le corps de son frère reprendrait davantage de forces.

L'infirmier de son côté aida à gérer les tuyaux qui accompagnaient constamment le jeune homme, puis il prit ceux qui n'étaient pas indispensables et qui avaient été retirés durant la toilette, prenant garde à ne pas emmêler les uns avec les autres. Mais les deux hommes avaient l'habitude et Thor put positionner son frère sur le côté. Ils prirent ensuite un peu de temps pour rebrancher tous les appareils et ajustèrent rapidement le drap et la couverture pour réchauffer le jeune patient. Thor ajouta même une bouillotte chaude derrière le dos de son frère. « Cela te fera du bien, tu verras… » Puis, délicatement, il prit chaque fine main de Loki et les posa adéquatement sur le drap. Mais son frère s'agitait toujours un peu et Thor dut les réajuster une seconde fois. Puis, après avoir retiré ses gants et s'être désinfecté, il posa sa main sur le front de son frère. « C'est presque terminé, tout va bien, mon frère… On ne t'ennuie plus. »

Pendant ce temps, l'aide-soignant termina de vérifier les capteurs, les sondes, l'oxygène dont Loki ne pouvait toujours pas se passer, puis il relança l'IV spécialement conçu pour l'ancien jeune dieu, et auquel s'ajoutaient les médicament anti-rejet, les antibiotiques, les anti-douleurs et les anti-convulsants. Enfin, il fit un dernier tour pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été oublié.

« Merci. » Lui dit Thor tout en l'observant. L'homme lui répondit par un sourire et rangea tout le matériel qui avait été utilisé, tandis que l'AI Frigga confirmait que tous les systèmes fonctionnaient normalement et que les constantes restaient semblables depuis le réveil de ce matin.

En reposant son regard sur Loki, Thor le vit soudain agiter sa tête sur le côté droit, comme s'il tentait de frotter sa joue sur le coussin du lit mais sans y parvenir. Ses mains également se soulevaient quelque peu, mais ne parvenaient pas à monter jusqu'à son visage.

Thor comprit aussitôt et regarda l'infirmier : « Puis-je lui donner ses… son soin pour les yeux. » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, l'antibiotique est prêt. Je ferai la prise juste après. » Répondit l'aide-soignant, qui s'apprêtait en effet à effectuer une prise de sang sur un des bras de Loki.

Bien que toujours intrigué par cette manipulation qui consistait à percer la peau blanche de son jeune frère, Thor se retourna vivement et prit le petit flacon du plateau de produits de soins. Loki continuait d'agiter la tête de droite à gauche, alors son frère posa sa main sur la tempe pour calmer ses gestes : « Ne fais pas cela, mon frère… ça va aller… Ceci va te soulager. » Loki n'avait pas beaucoup de force pour lui résister et Thor put sans difficulté appliquer le liquide dans chaque œil. Sa main ne trembla pas. « Voilà c'est fini, cette fois je te laisse tranquille, mon frère. » Et il reposa le flacon à sa place avant de se rasseoir sur le bord du lit pour regarder Loki. Thor espérait que cela atténuerait les effets de l'infection aux yeux qu'il traînait depuis une semaine maintenant.

Mais l'ancien dieu fronça les sourcils.

Il était inquiet.

Depuis quelques jours, le regard de Loki regardait constamment vers le haut, fixé sur le plafond, chose qu'il ne faisait généralement pas aussi longtemps. Thor espérait que cela n'était pas mauvais signe. Les cernes autour des yeux de son frère avaient aussi quelque peu foncé. Peut-être était-ce dû aux contrôles médicaux qui avaient augmenté en nombre ces dernières semaines. Il devrait poser la question à Leyla.

Reposant sa main sur la joue de son frère, Thor vit le regard de Loki se refermer petit à petit et le grand frère sourit. « Repose-toi, mon frère, je serai là à ton réveil… »

Après tous ces soins du matin, il était toujours vite épuisé.

Loki avait plusieurs moments de sommeil durant la journée : le matin après les soins, l'après-midi et parfois en fin de journée. Selon s'il subissait des examens ou d'autres manipulations physiques, il s'assoupissait facilement.

Thor lui prit la main et attendit un long moment pour être sûr qu'il s'endorme bien et ne quitta pas Loki des yeux.

La fine main qui se relâcha, la respiration via la canule plus profonde, bien qu'encore trop rapide, et les battements de cils avant la fermeture complète des yeux…

Il ne s'aperçut même pas du départ de l'infirmier.

Un long moment de silence passa.

Puis, Thor finit par se lever doucement, il repositionna la barrière de sécurité et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée que le soleil frappait de ses rayons. Grâce aux filtres, il n'était pas ébloui et la pièce était constamment tempérée. Tout était agréable. Thor savait que les étés pouvaient être rudes dans cette région du monde et il devinait sans peine que la chaleur extérieure devait sans doute être très élevée en ce début d'été, mais il se sentait ici à l'abri. Son frère aussi.

C'était tant mieux.

Loki détestait la chaleur.

Sur Asgard, il fuyait déjà cette saison comme il le pouvait. Refusant le plus possible les sorties avec Thor, esquivant les visites officielles et profitant de la fraîcheur du soir pour prendre l'air. Une attitude bien différente que Thor n'avait comprise que récemment. Inconsciemment, Loki avait protégé son corps de Jotun de l'ardeur de la chaleur. Car les rares fois où il n'avait pu y échapper, il avait attrapé de terribles coups de chaleur qui l'immobilisaient au lit, souffrant durant des jours du feu qui semblait dévorer ses entrailles et sa tête.

S'il l'avait su, Thor ne se serait pas aussi souvent moqué de son jeune frère… Il ne se serait pas aussi souvent amusé de la fragilité de son corps.

Il soupira profondément, presque vexé que ses pensées le ramenaient ces temps-ci encore et toujours à Asgard. Il s'était désormais auto-déclaré exilé, il devait oublier…

Déterminé à noyer ses idées sombres, il se retourna et regarda le visage de Loki. Les yeux étaient fermés et il respirait profondément par la canule l'oxygène enrichi, la bouche entrouverte. Il semblait si paisible. Il semblait… presque normal.

Il paraissait dormir d'un sommeil serein.

C'était bien. Tout allait à Thor du moment que Loki se réveillait, du moment qu'il revoyait ce regard émeraude quotidiennement. Il ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau privé de ces yeux, même s'ils étaient perdus dans le vide.

Il avait tant attendu de revoir ce regard.

Durant des mois, à chaque moment où il avait pu être autorisé, il avait guetté, il avait espéré que ces paupières s'ouvrent, que ces yeux s'éveillent enfin.

Il avait tant espéré.

* * *

 _Bruce Banner avait encore hâté le pas dans le couloir d'un noir vif qui menait aux cellules de la base. Celle de Thor se reconnaissait aux gardes armés constamment en faction devant elle et qui s'écartèrent en le voyant arriver. Une fois entré, un troisième garde, assis devant son écran de contrôle, le regarda s'avancer vers les larges et épais barreaux qu'était la cage qui entourait l'ancien dieu du tonnerre._

 _Thor était assis sur un lit simple et tenait fermement ses mains ensemble tout en regardant le sol, mais dès qu'il vit le scientifique entrer, il se releva aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts, et s'avança. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui le taraudait que Bruce y répondit sans attendre :_

 _« C'est arrivé hier matin… »_

 _Thor saisit aussitôt les barreaux de ses deux mains. « Loki ! Il… Il est ?... »_

 _« Il est réveillé… » Continua Banner en soupirant, un léger sourire aux coins de sa bouche._

 _Thor ne respirait plus, il avait attendu cette nouvelle depuis tant de semaines, depuis que les détecteurs avaient enfin décelé un début d'éveil. Depuis des mois, Thor avait prié tous les esprits divins d'Yggdrasil pour espérer que ce moment arrive. Et maintenant que son vœu se réalisait, il n'osait presque pas y croire._

 _Il aurait tant voulu être là pour ce moment important…_

 _Il aurait dû être là…_

 _« Je vous en prie, dites-moi. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il m'a demandé ?... » Thor serra davantage les barreaux, effrayé de connaître le jugement de Loki, sa colère, sa tristesse, son désespoir…_

 _Bruce leva légèrement une main comme pour cesser ses questions : « Attends Thor… C'est… plus compliqué… »_

 _Mais Thor était terrorisé. « Je vous en prie ! Menez-moi à lui ! Accompagnez-moi, j'aimerais… j'aimerais le voir. Je dois lui parler, je dois… » Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant sa voix trembler. « Je dois lui expliquer… »_

 _« Thor. » L'interrompit gentiment Banner. « C'est… bien plus compliqué que cela… Loki… n'est pas en état. Il… Il y a très peu d'amélioration… Enfin si, mais… pas vraiment… »_

 _Thor fut choqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tant espéré. Dans un espoir fou, il avait même cru pouvoir retrouver son frère, vif et rieur, comme avant… A d'autres moments, il imaginait davantage Loki le regarder avec haine, refusant de lui adresser la parole, ou tout simplement l'ignorant par dégoût…_

 _Thor l'accepterait._

 _Ce n'aurait été que justice. Malgré le désespoir qui le prendrait. Il l'accepterait…_

 _Mais il oublia aussitôt ce souci et se concentra à nouveau sur la nouvelle._

 _« Menez-moi à lui… je vous en prie… » Demanda à nouveau Thor. « Je voudrais être auprès de lui, s'il vous plaît… »_

 _Le scientifique le regarda longuement, compatissant, puis se résigna. « Très bien… Je t'expliquerai une fois là-bas… »_

 _Thor n'écouterait en tout façon pas davantage tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu son frère._

 _Accompagnés, comme toujours, de deux gardes, ils atteignirent le centre médical à marche forcée, tant Thor avançait-il à grands pas. Les couloirs et les portes de sécurité se succédèrent à toute vitesse._

 _Mais en voyant apparaître devant lui l'entrée principale de la grande salle des soins, Thor ralentit et sembla hésiter._

 _Il inspira longuement et continua._

 _Connaissant désormais la procédure, il pénétra tout d'abord dans la salle annexe pour se changer après avoir été fouillé au corps par un gardien en tenue blanche. Thor n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'habituer à recevoir, au lieu de ses habits de guerrier asgardien, cette tunique si fine et légère, blanche à manches longues et bordée de décorations vertes, puis ce masque en tissu couvrant sa bouche et sa mâchoire qui l'empêchait de respirer allègrement, ainsi qu'un étrange couvre-chef de la même texture qui lui grattait la tête à force de retenir ses longs cheveux. Même ses pieds étaient couverts pareillement. Les gants qu'il enfilait ensuite étaient toujours trop serrés et leur odeur n'avait rien de plaisant._

 _Il entra ensuite dans une sorte de minuscule pièce transparente dont la première porte se referma aussitôt après lui. Immédiatement, une fine pluie, à peine perceptible, tomba sur lui et il sentit une légère odeur âcre l'entourer, tandis qu'il devait tourner sur lui-même les bras écartés._

 _Thor n'était vraiment pas habitué._

 _Il croyait parfois reconnaître les odeurs de son premier séjour sur Midgard, un hôpital, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent._

 _Ce n'était pas lui le patient._

 _Et rien n'importait plus aujourd'hui que la santé de son jeune frère._

 _Si Loki était soigné ici, il pourrait faire l'effort de supporter tout cela._

 _L'essentiel était son frère._

 _Il inspira profondément à l'ouverture soudaine de la seconde porte et marcha à pas lents et prudents vers le lit central. Malgré toute la hâte qu'il avait de retrouver son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des petits pas, et il sentit l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge._

 _Il entendit derrière lui le docteur Banner suivre le même chemin que lui, mais il n'y prêta guère attention et avança sans l'attendre._

 _Il ne fit pas attention aux nombreux regards qui le scrutaient depuis l'observatoire en surplomb : Fury, des membres du Shield, des gardes armés. Tous ne quittait pas des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais toute l'attention de Thor était maintenant concentrée sur l'incroyable nombre de machines entourant le patient. Chacune des rares fois où il avait pu accéder à ce lieu, il avait été choqué par tant de moyens pour maintenir le souffle de vie de Loki. Il n'avait toujours aucune connaissance de leur nom ou de leur utilité, mais il les savait indispensables aux soins et à la survie de son frère. Il fit donc très attention à les contourner sans les toucher pour pouvoir mieux voir Loki._

 _Son regard écarta également l'imposant stimulateur cardiaque externe, qui surplombait le lit, puis le respirateur dont le soufflement était toujours si perceptible, puis… Ce visage encore tuméfié, émaillé çà et là d'hématomes tantôt bleus ou jaunes… Et enfin… les yeux… ces paupières qui tremblaient à peine, mais qui étaient entrouvertes…_

 _Thor se mit à accélérer le pas, il se trouvait si près du but, si près de pouvoir enfin retrouver son frère. Après des mois d'attente, d'impuissance, de peurs et de larmes, il voyait la fin du cauchemar enfin arriver. Tant de temps pour cet instant si précieux._

 _Ces yeux si longtemps fermés qui s'étaient enfin ouverts, ce regard émeraude, d'un vert magnifique, celui que Thor avait tant de fois croisé au palais, à Asgard, chez eux, dans cette ancienne vie qu'il regrettait tant…_

 _Il avait enfin une chance de retrouver son frère !_

 _« Loki ! » Cria-t-il de désespoir en voulant se précipiter vers lui pour l'enlacer. Mais Bruce l'arrêta juste à temps et l'enserra de toutes ses forces de ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le lit médicalisé. « Thor ! Attends, arrête ! C'est dangereux ! » Mais Thor semblait sourd et se débattait légèrement, tout son esprit était centré uniquement sur ces yeux fixés vers le plafond, et qui ne bougeaient pas…_

 _« Loki ! » Continua Thor en réussissant à avancer d'un pas. « Oh mon frère, je suis là, je suis là ! Je suis navré, je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je regrette ! Pardonne-moi mon frère, pardonne-moi ! »_

 _« Thor ! Arrête ! » Hurla Banner à son tour, regardant un instant la baie vitrée qui les surplombait et où Fury semblait donner des ordres via un communicateur. Le médecin comprit que s'il n'arrêtait pas l'ancien dieu tout de suite, les soldats allaient faire irruption et sortiraient de force son ami. Il serra alors davantage le torse de Thor et cria toute la vérité : « Arrête Thor ! Loki n'a aucune conscience de nous ! Il n'est pas là ! »_

 _Thor s'arrêta net dans ses gestes._

 _Avec difficulté, il quitta son regard des yeux de Loki et se retourna vers Bruce, choqué._

 _« Quoi ?... » Ses lèvres tremblaient._

 _Le calme reprit l'ensemble de la pièce, seule était perceptible la respiration forte de Thor au milieu des sons réguliers des appareils médicaux entourant le lit._

 _Loki n'avait absolument pas réagi à toute cette agitation._

 _Le professeur inspira profondément et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thor en montrant tristement le lit des yeux._

 _« Regarde… »_

 _Le respirateur continuait inlassablement ses insufflations, le tube nasogastrique était toujours en place tandis qu'un épais pansement enserrait toujours la tête de Loki, posée sur un fin coussin. Le stimulateur cardiaque semblait légèrement vibrer alors qu'il lançait sans discontinuer son rayon bienfaiteur pour le cœur si fragile du jeune homme._

 _Mais le garçon restait impassible…_

 _Bruce avança alors sa main devant les yeux entrouverts de Loki et la passa de haut en bas._

 _Aucune réaction._

 _Le regard semblait rester fixé droit devant lui. Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance._

 _Banner soupira et avala sa salive avec difficulté. « Le scanner cérébral montre une légère montée d'activité maintenant qu'il est éveillé. Mais… en-dehors de cela, il n'y a aucune réaction, aucune conscience de sa part... Depuis hier, il passe par de rares périodes d'éveil, mais malgré nos multiples tentatives de stimulations… aucun changement... » Il prit une longue inspiration. « Et… il ne respire toujours pas de lui-même. Les tests faits ce matin avec l'aide du respirateur montrent quelques très rares essais d'inspiration c'est déjà ça, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant… »_

 _Bruce n'arriva pas à continuer. Il savait combien Thor comptait sur ce réveil, combien de fois l'avait-il vu, le visage face au mur, en train de prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour espérer un tel moment. Mais la nouvelle situation semblait pire encore. Loki ne réagissait absolument pas à tous les tests effectués. Banner avait espéré qu'en faisant venir Thor… que sa présence ferait une différence, que Loki reviendrait vers eux..._

 _Mais il ne réagissait pas._

 _« Je suis navré Thor… » Ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami dont les yeux étaient rougis par le chagrin._

 _Et il fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser l'accès au lit libre._

 _L'ancien dieu resta figé un instant, puis, très lentement, sans un bruit, il s'avança. Il s'arrêta à nouveau un moment, puis, délicatement, il avança la paume de sa main et la posa sur la tempe de son frère, la caressant doucement de son pouce, tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher à l'épais pansement. Et bien qu'il effleurait les paupières de Loki, il voyait par lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction._

 _« Son état peut encore changer, Thor. » Ajouta Banner, qui tentait malgré tout d'être positif. « Il faut garder espoir… »_

 _Mais Thor l'entendit à peine._

 _Une larme coula de son œil._

 _D'une respiration tremblante, il prononça ses premiers mots à ce regard émeraude qu'il avait tant attendu._

 _« C'est moi, Loki, c'est Thor... Je suis là, mon frère. Je ne bouge pas… »_

* * *

Durant des semaines, ils avaient tenté de stimuler, de réveiller Loki. Thor lui avait raconté toute leur histoire, toutes leurs aventures et combats, lui avait rappelé chacune de ses malices quand ils étaient jeunes, toute ses histoires destinées à faire rire.

Il avait tout tenté.

 _Serre-moi la main Loki, je suis là. C'est Thor, c'est moi… Serre-moi la main petit frère…_

 _Je t'en prie… Serre-moi la main…_

Il inspira profondément.

Mais en y repensant, Thor en conclut que rien n'avait été finalement plus beau que de retrouver enfin ce regard unique, les yeux de son frère.

C'était un premier pas. Juste un premier pas…

Il s'avança vers le lit et prit la main du jeune homme.

« Tu es mon frère, Loki… » Murmura Thor en le regardant. « Je t'aime autant qu'un frère puisse aimer le sien. Peu importe le sang, l'origine, l'histoire… Ne doute jamais que je t'aime, Loki… »

Il lui serra davantage la main.

Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Thor recula et rentra doucement dans la cuisine. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il prit un grand saladier en verre dans l'armoire en hauteur et le posa sur le comptoir. Il y vida alors tout le contenu d'une boîte de céréales et les arrosa d'une bouteille entière de lait. Puis, il prit le tout dans une main et après avoir saisi une cuillère à soupe, il revint dans la chambre. Il fit le tour de la pièce tout en mangeant, profitant d'examiner de loin que tout le matériel pour les prochains soins de Loki étaient bien prêts à l'emploi sur la commode, puis le matériel médical entourant son frère : les battements de cœur, la respiration, la tension… Il savait que l'AI Frigga le préviendrait à la moindre nouvelle anomalie, en particulier son rythme cardiaque toujours instable, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Soudain son oreille fut attirée par la baie vitrée.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha, toujours impressionné par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Depuis quelques semaines, Loki était parfois installé le matin dans le grand salon. Son état presque stable avait permis de tels déplacements. Un progrès immense pour Thor, qui n'avait eu de cesse de décrire à son frère tout le mobilier de la pièce et de lui expliquer la vue imprenable qui s'offrait désormais à eux. Les immeubles, les tours, les avions dans ce ciel parfois si bleu, les oiseaux et le claquement du vent, sans oublier l'étendue d'eau au loin. La vue était magnifique.

Thor ne ressentait aucun vertige et restait émerveillé de partager cela avec Loki.

Il s'avança davantage.

C'était léger, mais il distinguait des sons de tambours, de chants et de cris de joie. Il se pencha autant qu'il le put contre la vitre, et de la hauteur de la Tour où il se trouvait, il put distinguer qu'une fête se déroulait apparemment dans un des parcs alentours. Des familles en particulier, avec leurs enfants, semblaient s'amuser. Des ballons s'échappaient dans le ciel.

La vie avait définitivement repris dans la ville. C'était…plaisant.

Thor repensa aux fêtes sur Asgard. Elles étaient grandioses. Elles étaient dignes de la magnificence du royaume divin, les plats y étaient copieux et abondants, le vin coulait à flots, les gens couraient et hurlaient de joie dans toute la ville, applaudissant et admirant la famille royale qui se présentait à eux. La fierté se lisait sur le visage de chaque Prince, grandioses, magnifiquement habillés pour l'occasion.

Tout était si beau…

Thor soupira fortement, agacé.

Encore et toujours Asgard…

Il devait oublier !

Thor reprit une grosse cuillerée de céréales et en apprécia le goût.

Cette nourriture que lui avait fait découvrir dernièrement Tony Stark était une pure merveille. Il en raffolait. Lui qui avait dû avaler durant des mois des plats en barquette au centre du Shield, ce met-là était en comparaison presque divin. Le goût sucré de ces espèces de grosses graines, le croquant puis la douceur en bouche. Un tel met aurait mérité sa place dans les banquets. Loki aurait adoré y goûter…

Thor regarda soudain son frère, le regard triste…

 _Loki aimait tant le miel divin, les pommes de vie, la douceur des mets cuisinés…_

Thor baissa le regard et sa gorge serrée avala difficilement sa bouchée.

 _Mais maintenant…_

Il regarda les lèvres asséchées de son frère qui dormait…

Loki en était privé, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais apprécier une telle douceur.

Sa bouche-même ne pourrait plus jamais se refermer sur des mets divers et goûteux...

Car son frère ne pouvait plus se nourrir, il était désormais condamné à recevoir une substance neutre, sans couleur, épaisse, par un tuyau directement relié à son estomac. Une mixture si étrange que Thor avait une seule fois osé goûter du bout du doigt. Un mélange horrible, amer, sans véritable goût…

Thor soupira tristement.

Puis il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine.

Il avait perdu l'appétit…

A l'extérieur, de la pluie se mit à tomber en fines gouttes.

('*…._…. [ _A suivre_ ] …._...*')

* * *

 **Navrée, je n'ai jamais réussi à effacer de ma mémoire la toute première affiche présentant Loki dans le film Thor. Le vert de ses yeux était sublime, assorti à sa cape, et bien que Tom ait en réalité les yeux bleu-gris, qui peuvent changer légèrement de couleur selon la couleur environnante dominante, je n'ai jamais oublié cette affiche magnifique et ce regard émeraude…**

 **L'hiver est enfin fini, cette période synonyme de maladies pour moi me paraît s'éloigner et j'espère pouvoir enfin me consacrer plus souvent à cette histoire que j'aime tant !**

 **Surtout que j'attends avec tant d'impatience l'arrivée d'Infinity War 2 ! Je sais que certains disent que cela ne vaut pas la peine, vu ce qui est arrivé à Loki. Mais peu m'importe, si j'ai la moindre chance de le revoir vivant, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, peu importe comment, alors je suis prête à attendre tout le film. Loki me manque tant…**

 **La série TV ne sera ensuite que du bonus !**

 **En tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Toutes mes excuses pour toute faute, erreur ou incompréhension. Je rappelle que G**gle est mon seul médecin conseiller.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Suite postée le 16 avril 2019**

 **/Pyramide\**


	5. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

Auteur : */ˆ~ˆ\\* Pyramide */ˆ~ˆ\\*

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel© sauf celui de Leyla qui est mienne. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissements : Un peu de manipulations médicales. Attention violence physique !

Résumé : Fanfic basée sur mon OS « La rage de Thor ». Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !

Timeline : Octobre 2013 (peu avant TTDW)

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _L'espoir est le premier pas_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 ** _Chapitre 3 - Partie 1_**

 _ **Le vent retient les sons et ne libère que les vrais**_

Les semaines avaient passé.

L'été et sa chaleur si terrible leur avait été épargné et Thor avait pu se consacrer entièrement au bien-être de son frère. Mais son état de santé était resté très fragile, même s'il ne semblait pas non plus trop s'aggraver.

C'était bien.

Certes, Loki avait enduré des petites complications attendues au vu de son état : une brève insuffisance pulmonaire, une légère infection urinaire, un peu de fièvre. Malgré les craintes, tout avait pu être traité à temps. Et Loki s'en remettait petit à petit.

C'était bien aussi.

Et Loki avait dû subir quelques petites opérations : une légère reconstruction faciale, la stabilisation d'une ancienne fracture. Mais tout s'était toujours bien passé.

Certes il y avait la prochaine intervention chirurgicale, à sa tête… Mais Thor ne voulait pas y penser et se raccrochait au fait que cela pouvait encore être reporté, ou annulé. Il refusait de voir une nouvelle complication. Il était également persuadé que le retour du froid extérieur allait mieux convenir à Loki. L'hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée et le pourquoi était évident.

Oui, quoique ce soit, il guérirait, comme à chaque fois.

Les médecins lui avaient donné quelques mois à vivre, mais Loki était toujours là, et Thor était fier de voir à quel point son frère s'accrochait à la vie.

Oui tout irait mieux un jour.

Thor sourit et détacha son regard de la fenêtre pour plonger à nouveau dans son livre, cherchant la ligne où il s'était arrêté.

Il aimait lire.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il penserait un jour ainsi, mais depuis que son frère était malade, depuis qu'il était… dans cet état, Thor s'était surpris à aimer lui raconter toutes sortes d'histoires. Lorsqu'ils étaient au Shield, les livres étaient interdits dans la grande salle de soins, alors Thor avait raconté à son frère leur vie d'avant durant des heures, se remémorant chaque détail, chaque personne et chaque lieu. Certes, il n'avait pas la douceur et la gentillesse de leur mère, lorsqu'elle leur racontait des fables et des légendes le soir. Mais ici, à la Tour, une bibliothèque immense était désormais à sa disposition. Une mine de nouvelles histoires à raconter. Il avait un faible pour les ouvrages parlant des contes et mythologies nordiques ; il était plaisant de voir comment les humains avaient interprété les allers et venues des Asgardiens sur Midgard, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils avaient cru et imaginé en pensant à ces soi-disantes divinités qui vivaient dans un monde idyllique.

Alors il lisait à voix haute des livres entiers, ses paroles résonnant dans leur immense chambre à coucher. Le silence semblait moins oppressant ainsi.

Thor soupira.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour entendre à nouveau la voix de Loki.

Par moment, il lui semblait en oublier les intonations, un son qu'il avait pourtant côtoyé durant plus d'un millier d'années. Et s'il avait su, il aurait davantage écouté son frère lorsqu'il débattait à la cour de ses idées ou exposait ses stratégies, il y a si longtemps… Mais combien de fois Thor lui avait-il coupé la parole ou l'avait tout simplement ignoré ?

 _Moi qui n'ai jamais voulu t'écouter… je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu me parles à nouveau… si tu savais comme je regrette mon frère…_

Alors parfois, discrètement, Thor demandait à l'AI Frigga de lui rediffuser les vidéos de Loki lors de l'attaque de New-York… Il n'avait pas accès à tout le journal et repenser à cette terrible journée le peinait toujours, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était là les seules images, les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de son frère avant… tout cela…

Et même si la colère de Loki était visible sur les enregistrements, Thor en faisait abstraction maintenant qu'il connaissait l'innocence de son frère. Il était même difficile de ne pas laisser la rage l'envahir en voyant la souffrance de Loki à son arrivée sur Terre, les marques sur son visage, le manque de conviction, les hésitations dans sa brutalité, les larmes, toutes ces preuves de la torture qui avait été odieusement infligée sur son jeune frère. Et même si Loki avait résisté, supporté jusqu'au bout et que Thor le voyait plus fort que lui, sa haine envers les Chitauris ne diminuerait jamais.

Thor aurait tant voulu le sauver plus tôt…

Mais il préférait se concentrer et retrouver dans les images quelques valeurs de son frère : ses gestes fluides, sa détermination et sa force. Tout ce qu'il craignait d'oublier.

Et le son de sa voix…

 _« Le pouvoir absolu. Pour en faire quoi ? Illuminer l'humanité toute entière ? Avant qu'on vous rappelle ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir ! »_

Unique, sûre. Loki était quelqu'un qui s'exprimait de façon toujours impeccable, subtilement et avec assurance. Chaque mot était réfléchi et dit à dessein.

Même s'il l'entendait parfois trembler sur les enregistrements…

Thor soupira à nouveau.

Si la main de l'ancien dieu ne s'était pas levée sur son jeune frère, leur vie actuelle ne serait pas la même. Thor serait retourné sur Asgard la tête haute et le jugement de son frère aurait mis au jour toute son innocence ; ils auraient ensuite passé le reste de leur vie proches l'un de l'autre, comme des frères, passant leur temps à parler, à discuter, à échanger.

Et à oublier…

Oui, la voix de Loki lui manquait.

Mais Thor se rassura en se rappelant que même si elle ne prononçait plus de mots pour le moment, la bouche de Loki était au moins libre de le faire. L'ancien dieu avait eu tant de mal à accepter cette chose, ce tube, qui avait été enfoncé dans la gorge de son frère et y était resté durant des mois. Malgré les mots rassurants de ses amis, Thor était resté persuadé que cet objet lui faisait mal.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin.

Et bien que toutes les stimulations pour encourager Loki à parler n'avaient pas encore donné de résultats, Thor voulait garder espoir. Alors il se raccrochait à chaque bruit : un gémissement, un souffle, un râle. Tout ce qui pouvait laissait espérer qu'un jour, un mot véritable sortirait de cette bouche.

Assis au plus près du lit de son frère, Thor inspira profondément, tourna la page et continua à voix haute :

« Le Soleil progressait si rapidement dans le ciel intense comme s'il avait peur. Il ne se hâterait pas davantage s'il ne craignait de mourir. Le Très Haut répondit alors : 'Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il progresse aussi vivement : celui qui le poursuit est tout proche de lui, aussi le Soleil n'a-t-il d'autre issue que la fuite.' Gangleri demanda : 'Qui donc lui cause ce désagrément ?'. Le Très Haut répondit : 'Ce sont deux loups. Celui qui le poursuit s'appelle Skoll, il remplit d'effroi le Soleil et finira aussi par l'attraper. Celui qui court devant lui s'appelle Hati, fils de Hrodvitnir ; il veut attraper la Lune, et c'est aussi ce qui arrivera. Car nul ne p-… Loki ? »

Thor prit aussitôt la main frêle de son frère dans la sienne. « Loki ? Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?... »

Bien que son frère ne pouvait répondre, tout son corps semblait exprimer la terreur, tant il s'agitait soudain dans ses draps. Se roulant à droite et à gauche, se courbant en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. S'il en avait eu la force et les moyens, Thor était sûr que son frère se serait déjà précipité hors du lit.

L'ancien dieu se sentit soudain impuissant.

Déjà cette nuit, Loki avait eu ces moments de panique. Alors que depuis des semaines, son frère avait semblé faiblir quelque peu, ses mouvements devenant plus rares et son regard moins alerte, il s'était soudainement éveillé plusieurs fois dans son sommeil en proie à des terreurs. A maintes reprises, Thor avait dû le rattraper avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre la barrière de son lit.

Et son cœur s'était tellement emballé que Thor avait dû faire venir l'équipe médicale de garde pour calmer le rythme erratique avec des médicaments et modifier le réglage du stimulateur cardiaque.

Thor n'avait quasiment pas dormi, mais peu lui importait.

Malgré une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, il était bien éveillé. Et c'était bien. Thor pensait qu'en étant mortel, il serait vite fatigué voire épuisé, mais non. Au final il était agréablement surpris de voir qu'il ne se fatiguait pas plus qu'avant.

Il n'aurait en tout façon pas réussi à se reposer davantage.

Pas avec ce qui les attendait aujourd'hui…

Leur amie, la soigneuse Leyla, devait passer ce matin avec l'équipe de chirurgiens pour le dernier bilan de l'état de santé de son frère, avant…

Thor soupira.

Il aurait tant voulu oublier…

* * *

 _« Non, non, non, non ! Non ! Pas encore ! Docteur, je vous en prie ! »_

 _Bruce le regarda attristé. « Je suis navré, Thor. Vraiment. Mais sa pression intracrânienne est désormais trop élevée. »_

 _Thor avança vers lui et Leyla les mains ouvertes : « Mais vous aviez dit que cela redescendrait ! »_

 _« J'ai dit que cela pouvait, redescendre... Parfois ça arrive… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »_

 _Leyla s'avança à son tour : « Thor. Je comprends, ce – »_

 _« Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » Déclara Thor froidement, leur tournant le dos pour retourner vers le lit ; il posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux mi-longs de Loki, qui dormait paisiblement, totalement inconscient de la discussion. Sa respiration était toujours si rapide…_

 _Thor serra l'autre main en poing. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas._

 _Leyla patienta un instant avant de continuer : « Nous avons attendu aussi longtemps que possible, en espérant que les médicaments feraient davantage effet. Mais il n'y a plus le choix. Les examens sont formels. Il est déjà en train de perdre la vue d'un œil, il montre des signes de convulsions. Il doit subir une opération au cerveau, Thor, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est ainsi… » Elle inspira profondément. « Sa vie en dépend désormais… »_

 _Thor n'avait pas bougé, il continuait à caresser la tête de son frère. Ses doigts glissaient le long de ces mèches qu'il avait tant attendues. Elles cachaient si bien la terrible cicatrice…_

 _Il inspira en tremblant. « Quand ?... »_

 _« Demain… » Murmura Bruce. « Il ne faut plus perdre de temps… »_

 _Thor baissa le regard._

 _Une larme coula le long de sa joue…_

* * *

Thor tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Il était dur de se remonter le moral.

Il savait que cette fois-ci, Natasha, dont les visites étaient rares, serait aussi là. Et il s'en réjouissait un peu.

Les deux amies devaient même arriver d'un moment à l'autre maintenant, et c'était parfait.

Car lui aussi sentait son cœur s'agiter comme Loki.

Quelque part tout au fond de lui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme une sorte de panique qui nichait en lui et ne demandait qu'à hurler, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il était nerveux, sur le qui-vive.

Mais il se reconcentra aussitôt sur Loki, qui s'agitait de plus belle, caressant son front pour le rassurer ; seul comptait son état de santé et Thor était bien heureux que l'AI le seconde dans ce devoir.

 _Frigga ?_

Thor y pensa soudain et releva la tête.

« Frigga ?... »

Aucune réponse.

Thor se leva d'un bond, son livre tomba par terre.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Loki continuait à s'agiter dans tous les sens, et Thor se rendit soudain compte que l'AI n'avait absolument pas réagi ; elle n'avait pas donné comme d'habitude les données médicales et les risques encourus. Sûrement qu'avec une telle angoisse, le cœur de Loki était mis à mal. Cela devenait forcément dangereux pour lui.

Et pourtant, aucun son féminin ne sortait du plafond.

C'était impossible.

« Frigga ! » Cria alors Thor en regardant vers le haut. Mais toujours aucun retour. Et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans ses oreilles et sa respiration s'accélérer. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Instinctivement, il posa une main sur le bras de Loki, qui épuisé, la sueur sur le front, s'agitait moins, tout en continuant à regarder autour de lui. « Frigga, réponds ! » Redemanda-t-il, mais avec moins de conviction.

Il savait qu'une console de sécurité se trouvait dans le grand couloir pour les appels d'urgence, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son frère dans cet état.

Tous ses sens lui criaient un danger imminent.

Soudain, les quelques lumières encore allumées de leur immense chambre s'éteignirent et Thor sentit une perte d'énergie générale dans le bâtiment. Les cadrans n'indiquaient plus l'heure. Plus grave encore, tous les appareils de contrôle de Loki montrèrent un écran noir. La canule à oxygène s'arrêta…

Cette fois-ci, Thor paniqua. Il se précipita sur les machines et testa les boutons d'arrêt et de marche, mais rien ne s'allumait. Son frère s'agita à nouveau, on pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer dans un râle et un léger gémissement sortit dans sa gorge. Thor posa une main sur le front de Loki : « Ça va aller ! » Il se rassurait surtout lui-même. « Loki, ça va aller… » Il saisit le masque à oxygène sur le mur, mais il ne fonctionnait pas non plus. « Ce… ce n'est sans doute rien. Juste une panne des systèmes, cela va sûrement bientôt redémarrer. Ici tout se règle tout seul… » Thor cachait mal son exaspération, mais il ne perdit pas pied et saisit la bouteille à oxygène de secours posée dans une petite armoire attenante ; il y brancha le tuyau du masque, fit un test puis l'attacha aussitôt autour de la bouche de Loki avant d'ouvrir la vanne. La réserve n'était pas grande, mais son frère aurait assez d'oxygène pour tenir une heure. Il posa une main sur le front du jeune garçon, dont la respiration était très rapide. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et ses poings étaient serrés. « Ça va aller mon frère, calme-toi, je suis là… »

Mais Thor n'était pas sincère. Il y avait bien un danger.

Il crut entendre des bruits sourds, provenant sans doute de la base de la Tour.

Et soudain, tout prit sens.

Une attaque.

Thor se redressa. Sans y faire attention, il avait repris la stature du guerrier d'autrefois, le Prince d'Asgard était prêt à faire face. Ses yeux étaient alertes, son ouïe au maximum, son menton était serré et sa respiration profonde.

Tout en restant près de son frère, il scruta à nouveau la salle, prêt à se battre. Sa main droite n'arrêtait pas de se serrer et de se desserrer, et pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux ans, il eut envie de faire appel à son marteau. Ou, tout du moins, de revêtir ses anciens habits de guerrier.

Mais le Shield avait gardé sa tenue asgardienne et surveillait l'arme de Thor, perdue quelque part dans la nature. Thor se força à ne pas tendre le bras. Même s'il avait pu s'en emparer, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais toucher à cet objet de malheur.

Il lui fallait pourtant un moyen de défense.

Il ne savait pas encore contre qui ou quoi, ni quand ou pourquoi, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il lui fallait de quoi riposter.

Mais il ne vit rien autour de lui qui pourrait servir…

Il pensa soudain aux couteaux qui étaient dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Il n'était certainement pas aussi habile que l'était son frère, mais cela suffirait pour le moment.

Bien qu'hésitant encore à quitter le lit de son frère, alors que celui-ci s'agitait toujours, Thor serra les dents et finit par courir vers la cuisine.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de saisir la poignée du tiroir, que la baie vitrée de la cuisine explosa soudain dans un fracas assourdissant, faisant sursauter l'ancien dieu, qui leva un bras pour se protéger des débris de verre. Et avant même de relever la tête, il sentit une fléchette entrer profondément dans son cou. Thor ne réfléchit pas et par réflexe, il la retira aussitôt et la jeta au loin. Il serra les dents sous la douleur, mais déjà le sol l'appelait et ses genoux devinrent lourds comme le béton. Il heurta brutalement le plancher et un voile noir emplit sa vision.

 _Loki !_

Non.

Thor refusa de perdre connaissance. Avec toute l'énergie qu'il put réunir, il se força à rester éveillé et garda les yeux ouverts. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, la respiration était difficile, il était presqu'aveugle, ses bras tremblaient et il tomba plusieurs fois, mais il se relevait à chaque fois à la force de ses mains. Il refusait que le sommeil le prenne. Il refusait de tomber.

Mais se laisser aller semblait si facile.

 _Loki !_

Il se battait de toutes ses forces.

Seul comptait son frère.

Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Soudain, une pensée terrifiante le traversa.

Qui que ce soit, ils n'en voulaient de toute évidence pas à Thor, mais à son frère.

Loki était en danger.

Il était sans défense, incapable de se battre. Thor devait se lever !

« Loki !... » Gémit-il tout en forçant à nouveau sur ses bras pour se lever. Il put soudain distinguer une série d'ombres noirs le contourner ou s'arrêter vers lui. Et des bribes de voix lui parvinrent au milieu de cette brume assourdissante qui avait envahi son esprit.

« … réveillé !... Impossible !... –le ! »

Il sentit ses bras être saisis et l'impression d'être traîné sur le sol jusque dans la grande chambre.

Thor secoua la tête pour se réveiller davantage et il serra les dents au risque de les briser. Toute son attention se concentra alors sur le lit médicalisé qu'il parvenait à distinguer plus précisément.

Mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Des hommes habillés tout de noir, de la tête aux pieds, lourdement armés, avaient envahi la pièce. Mais d'autres, mallettes à leurs pieds, lui tournaient le dos, car ils étaient penchés sur Loki. Thor ne voyait qu'à peine son frère, mais il distinguait ses épaules s'agiter et ses pieds heurter le bord du lit.

Quoi que lui faisaient ces hommes, le jeune garçon semblait terrorisé et se débattait comme il le pouvait dans son état.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » Cria Thor en faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour se débattre, mais dans son état, la prise était trop tenace et il retomba à genoux. Il sentit des chaînes entourer ses poignets. Mais il ne pensait qu'à Loki. « Ne le touchez pas… » Répéta-t-il, mais les forces semblaient à nouveau l'abandonner.

Il put à peine entendre ce que ces assaillants disaient. Ils continuaient à œuvrer autour du lit.

« Alors ? » Demanda une voix plus forte que les autres. Bien que ses yeux étaient fermés, Thor comprit instantanément qu'il s'agissait de leur chef.

« Ils ne mentaient pas. » Répondit un autre homme. « Il est mal en point, impossible de le déplacer sans risquer de le tuer. »

« Les ordres sont clairs, docteur, si on ne peut pas l'emmener, alors on passe au plan B. »

« Mais comment ?... »

« Prenez les échantillons et les prélèvements comme prévu, je m'en occupe. »

Sentant un nouveau danger, Thor parvint à nouveau à ouvrir les yeux. Mais l'horreur était toujours là. Ces étrangers continuaient à malmener Loki, qui s'agitait la tête en arrière. Sa bouche était ouverte sous la masque à oxygène, mais seuls des gémissements retentirent et déclenchèrent la colère de Thor, qui se débattit soudain avec force, tirant en avant pour se libérer. Les assaillants durent serrer davantage leur prise et commencèrent à perdre l'équilibre, lorsque Thor sentit un objet en métal froid se poser sur sa gorge. Un des braqueurs, le meneur, le tenait en respect avec son grand couteau. L'ancien dieu se figea, mais il refusa d'abaisser les yeux et fixa son agresseur bien en face, tout en continuant à s'agiter. Plusieurs fois, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère du coin des yeux, inquiet de ce que les hommes lui faisaient. Il entendait le bruit de manipulations d'outils et le froissement de sachets en plastique, mais il n'osa pas imaginer ce qui se passait. Seul comptait le fait de se libérer pour aller délivrer Loki des mains de ses bourreaux.

Thor recommença à se débattre, ignorant les légères incisions que lui faisait l'arme blanche. « Laissez-le tranquille ! Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ?! » Il serra les poings, mais en sentant l'arme qui le menaçait s'enfoncer davantage, il se figea et fixa à nouveau l'homme en noir. Sa voix était un peu couverte par sa cagoule, mais ce dernier n'hésita pas à le menacer :

« Nous avons peu de temps, alors j'irai droit au but, Thor. Vous allez gentiment collaborer. »

« Si vous lui faites du mal, personne ne sortira vivant de cette pièce ! » Avertit sèchement Thor, tout en regardant à nouveau son frère, qui était remis en place après avoir été tourné sur le dos. Des gouttes de sang souillaient maintenant les draps blancs du lit et l'homme qui avait parlé auparavant, mettait des sortes de petits flacons dans une mallette que lui tendait un autre. Thor sentit la rage l'envahir davantage que son impuissance : « Laissez-le ! Mais que voulez-vous ?! »

« Votre aide pour le Tesseract. » Répondit stoïquement le chef de la bande.

Thor se retourna aussitôt. « Quoi ?! » Un souvenir douloureux lui monta aussitôt à la tête. Le Tesseract. Voilà bien un objet qu'il avait eu grande peine à oublier, lui qui avait été à l'origine de la venue de Loki, l'entraînant dans une bataille qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui en était advenu et ne s'en inquiétait plus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu était sur le toit… « Mais… nous ne l'avons pas. » Ajouta Thor, les dents serrées.

« Je sais. » Répondit l'homme en noir avec sourire. « Puisque maintenant c'est nous qui l'avons. »

Thor écarquilla les yeux en voyant un autre assaillant s'approcher et ouvrir face à lui une large malle noire. L'ancien dieu ne put s'empêcher de regarder et de constater : le cube, toujours aussi brillant de lumière bleue, était bien là. Le Tesseract. Enfermé dans une sorte de cylindre transparent, il semblait scintiller plus fort que jamais. Thor sentit son cœur battre plus vite et il recula soudain la tête, comme s'il voulait échapper à l'objet et s'éloigner de son champ d'énergie.

« J'ai toute votre attention maintenant ? » Ajouta le meneur avec sarcasme.

Loki se mit soudain à gémir. On lui avait enlevé le masque à oxygène et sa respiration devenait sifflante, plus forte et résonna dans la pièce. En l'entendant, Thor se détacha du Tesseract et regarda son frère : « Laissez-le… » Murmura-t-il. Il regarda l'assaillant, mais avec colère cette fois-ci : « Laissez-le je vous dis ! Vous êtes en train de le tuer ! Emmenez cet objet de malheur et laissez-nous en paix ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, mon ami. » Reprit l'homme. « Nous savons que le Tesseract permet de voyager à travers l'univers. Votre frère est le seul à y être parvenu jusqu'à présent. »

« Il n'est pas en état de le faire, vous le voyez bien ! » Cria Thor, qui se débattit à nouveau de toutes ses forces. « Il n'a pas plus de forces qu'un Humain, sa vie-même ne tient à presque rien. Alors partez ! »

« Mais vous, vous pouvez, Thor. » Continua l'homme sans être troublé.

Thor s'arrêta net, les yeux grands ouverts. « Quoi ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Vous pouvez nous aider à ouvrir un passage dans l'espace. »

« Fou que vous êtes ! Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir aujourd'hui. » Thor se retint d'avouer davantage sa faiblesse d'aujourd'hui. « Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer pour activer une tel objet ! On vous a mal renseigné ! »

L'assaillant sembla faire la moue : « J'ai beaucoup de peine à le croire. Voyez-vous, Thor, nous savons que vous avez déjà effectué par mal d'allers-retours depuis votre royaume, vous êtes tout à fait capable de voyager à travers l'espace. Vous allez donc nous aider à l'activer et par la suite, nous verrons quel monde peut nous être utile. »

Thor sourit avec sarcasme. « Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je vais vous aider ! Je ne traite pas avec des personnages comme vous. Oubliez ! Et partez les découvrir vous-même ! »

« L'univers est vaste et vous ne serez pas inutile pour nous aider à l'explorer et à en tirer les secrets ! C'est pourquoi vous allez venir avec nous… »

« Je… » Thor comprit soudain que ces hommes voulait l'emmener. Ils voulaient l'enlever, l'éloigner, le forcer à abandonner son frère… Terrifié au fond de lui en imaginant une telle situation, il hocha la tête. « Mais… Non ! Je ne peux pas… »

« Oh si vous le pouvez ! » L'homme avança soudain à grands pas vers le lit médicalisé d'où les assaillants reculèrent pour lui laisser la place, laissant apparaître le patient en détresse. « Ecoutez. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre, soit vous vous engagez à collaborer pleinement et venez avec nous de votre plein gré, soit… »

Il dégaina soudain une arme à feu et la pointa directement vers le torse de Loki, qui gesticulait de plus belle, la respiration sifflante, les bras tendus le long du corps.

« Arrêtez ! » Cria Thor.

« Alors soumettez-vous ! » Menaça encore l'homme.

Thor trembla davantage, il était perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas. Collaborer, partir avec ces assaillants revenait à abandonner son frère.

Son regard tomba un instant sur ce cube lumineux, le Tesseract. Le seul objet qui pourrait maintenant l'aider à rentrer chez lui, à Asgard ; l'objet qui pourrait même aider Odin à reconstruire le Bifrost. Mais Thor se refusa à envisager cette possibilité. Il refusait de l'utiliser, il refusait de partir, seul, sans son frère. Il refusait de retrouver son Royaume. Était-ce parce qu'il craignait le jugement qui fatalement l'attendait là-bas, la crainte de ne jamais pouvoir revenir et retrouver Loki ? Ou la honte de son forfait devant ses amis, sa famille, sa mère…

Et pouvait-il réellement mettre aussi en danger Asgard en laissant ces espions y entrer librement ? Lui qui avait tant perdu, pouvait-il laisser son crime s'étendre à tout son Monde, à ceux qu'il aimait ?...

Le tueur libéra soudain la gâchette de son arme, prêt à tirer.

En voyant son frère se calmer, respirant à peine, Thor sentit soudain ses lèvres bouger. « Heimdall… » Une larme tomba de son œil, alors qu'il murmurait. « Heimdall, je t'en prie… » Mais il secoua la tête…

 _J'ai besoin d'aide… Oh Mère, que dois-je faire ?..._

« J'attends ! » Cria encore l'assaillant.

« Je n'irai pas avec vous… » Répondit soudain Thor en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je refuse de mettre en danger la vie d'autres innocents ! »

Il vit le tueur réfléchir et baisser son arme. L'ancien dieu espérait encore à cet instant que les hommes allaient abandonner et s'en aller. Sa respiration se calma un peu, bien qu'il voyait la détresse de Loki. « Ça va aller, mon frère… Ça va aller… » Murmura Thor, les yeux rougis.

Soudain, sans hésiter, l'assaillant rangea son arme, et plein de colère, il prit un coussin sur l'étagère attenante et le posa avec force sur le visage de Loki.

« NON ! » Hurla Thor en voyant l'horreur de la situation.

« Et maintenant ?! Faites votre choix ! » Cria froidement l'homme, tout en continuant à appuyer l'oreiller sur Loki, qui levait légèrement les mains et les pieds, sans pouvoir se dégager de l'emprise mortelle.

En voyant cela, Thor entra dans une rage folle et décupla ses forces. Il brisa ses chaînes, se leva et éjecta dans le même temps les assaillants qui le retenaient. Aussitôt, d'autres hommes en noirs se ruèrent sur lui pour le saisir à nouveau, tandis que d'autres ajustèrent leurs armes prêts à tirer, mais un ordre de leur chef les rappela : « Ne le tuez pas. Nous avons besoin de lui. »

Mais Thor avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts. Les dents serrées, il jetait de côté un à un les hommes qui venaient à lui. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, libérer Loki. Mais les assaillants étaient si nombreux.

« C'est simple Thor ! » Hurla le meneur de la bande. « Soit vous vous soumettez, soit il meurt ! » Thor arrêta un bref instant son combat. Totalement horrifié, il parvint à distinguer les mains de son frère toujours levées, mais mi-fermées, totalement raides et terriblement crispées. Un léger gémissement retentit sous le tissu. La panique se mêla à sa colère, et sans réfléchir, Thor accéléra son combat pour parvenir au lit, usant de toutes ses anciennes connaissances de guerrier. Certains assaillants recevaient des coups fatals et tombaient à ses pieds. Si bien que celui qui commandait, finit par relâcher sa prise sur le coussin, sans pour autant le retirer. Armé de son large couteau, il parvint à se glisser dans la mêlée et toucha Thor au flanc. L'ancien dieu cria et tomba à genoux, la main tremblante sur le côté blessé. Mais il se releva et frappa au visage l'assaillant. Un déchirement de douleur le fit soudain tomber, sa hanche avait été largement tailladée. Thor devint soudain sourd et la main posée sur la blessure en sang, il sentit ses genoux heurter le sol. Mais toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur son frère. A bout de forces, il leva son regard, et ce qu'il vit le paralysa.

Les mains de Loki étaient retombées le long de son corps immobile. Le visage toujours entièrement recouvert par l'oreiller.

Il ne bougeait plus.

En voyant cela, Thor sentit une haine mêlée d'un désespoir infini monter en lui à une très grande vitesse. Une puissance folle se mit à croître rapidement et envahit tout son être. Les hommes en noir qui tentaient de l'enchaîner à nouveau, eurent tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de Thor s'illuminer avant qu'une explosion d'énergie électrique éclata dans toute la chambre, faisant trembler les murs, tandis qu'un rugissement retentit.

Tous les assaillants furent projetés à terre par cette force phénoménale avant de tomber, certains étaient morts.

Puis, le calme.

Le silence.

Thor était à genoux, les mains posées au sol, le souffle haletant.

Ses oreilles sifflaient, son regard s'obscurcissait. Mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur son frère, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Avec ses dernières forces, il se laissa tomber en avant et rampa aussi vite que possible vers le lit. Il gémissait, mais davantage par désespoir que par douleur. Rien n'importait plus que d'atteindre Loki, d'enlever cet ignoble coussin, coûte que coûte. Il espérait encore qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il refusait de croire à l'irréparable. Ses mains tremblèrent, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, le sang couler sur le sol, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Dans un sursaut de volonté, il tendit le bras et attrapa le rebord du lit médical pour s'y appuyer, puis son autre main saisit le coin du tissu pour le tirer, et finir par faire tomber l'oreiller.

La main accrochée à la barrière, il réussit à se redresser davantage, tout juste assez pour saisir la fine main froide qui était posée sur le drap. Et apercevoir enfin le visage de son frère.

Les yeux étaient entrouverts et ne bougeaient plus, ils étaient fixes…

Une larme avait coulé d'un œil.

« Non… » Gémit Thor, désespéré. « Loki… » Et il sanglota.

Il était trop tard.

Thor se laissa tomber tout du long, les larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

Il avait échoué.

Il sentait la vie vouloir le quitter, et il ne résista pas.

Il avait tout perdu.

La noirceur envahit son regard.

Il la laissa faire.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il sentit le sol trembler sous la paume de ses mains, il vit des ombres noires quitter la pièce par les portes ou vers les fenêtres, mais il restait sourd. A peine entendit-il les assourdissements d'un nouveau combat dans la pièce et des paroles féminines.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son frère.

 _Loki…_

Il aurait tant voulu entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Mais il était trop tard.

 _Mon frère…_

Le néant.

('*…._…. [ _A suivre_ ] …._...*')

* * *

 **Le récit lu par Thor se trouve être de la mythologie scandinave : La Gylfaginning dans l'Edda (de Snorri Sturluson). Ce sont des récits de mythologie nordique traduits du vieil islandais où sont notamment présentés les Ases, dont Odin, Frigg, Thor et Loki…**

 **Sinon, navrée pour toute cette attente ; j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long comblera un peu l'impatience. Il se trouve que ma vie a pris une nouvelle tournure et que cela a pris beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place.**

 **Mais je suis toujours motivée à continuer cette histoire qui me tient tant à cœur. Loki me manque tant et comme le temps semblera long jusqu'à son retour dans Sa propre série TV ! Mais j'ai hâte !**

 **En tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Toutes mes excuses pour toute faute, erreur ou incompréhension. Je rappelle que G**gle est mon seul médecin conseiller.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Suite postée le 30 septembre 2019**

 **/Pyramide\**


	6. Chapitre 3 - Interlude

Auteur : */ˆ~ˆ\\* Pyramide */ˆ~ˆ\\*

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel© sauf celui de Leyla qui est mienne. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissements : Attention violence !

Résumé : Fanfic basée sur mon OS « La rage de Thor ». Le corps gravement détruit par la colère de Thor, Loki se retrouve totalement dépendant de son frère repentant. Le quotidien de Thor à la Tour des Avengers, qui se dévoue entièrement pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Handicap!Loki Pour un public averti, don't like don't read ! h/c garanti !

Timeline : Octobre 2013 (peu avant TTDW)

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 _ **L'espoir est le premier pas**_

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

 _ **Chapitre 3 – Interlude**_

Thor pleurait…

La tête sur son bras, posé sur le lit d'hôpital, il n'empêchait plus les sanglots de résonner dans la pièce médicalisée vide.

Il laissait s'exprimer tout son désespoir, toutes ses peurs, toute sa honte…

De l'autre main, il tenait celle de son frère, fine, frêle, mais si froide... Elle avait pris une teinte grise et l'extrémité de ses doigts semblait noircir.

Mais Thor la serrait si fort.

Il craignait que s'il la lâchait, tout ne serait perdu.

Il pleura davantage.

 _Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute… Oh mon frère, comme je regrette…_

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, seul le chagrin passait.

Et un silence oppressant.

Mais soudain, un murmure l'interrompit net.

« Thor… »

L'ancien dieu releva brusquement la tête en distinguant cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis bientôt deux ans. Les yeux rougis, Thor fut totalement choqué par ce qu'il vit et il n'osa plus respirer.

Couché dans le lit, sans bouger, les yeux entrouverts, Loki le regardait, tout en respirant rapidement par la canule d'oxygène.

Thor ne parvint pas à y croire et ses lèvres tremblèrent : « Loki ?... »

Loki le regarda un instant sans rien dire, et puis… « C'est toi ?... »

Thor eut un sursaut de rire et se leva d'un bond sans pour autant lâcher la main de son frère : « Oui ! C'est moi ! » Il ria et les dernières larmes finirent par tomber de ses yeux. « C'est Thor, c'est bien moi. Oh par tous les dieux, Loki ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu… tout va bien ! Tout va mieux… »

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Loki était là, il le regardait sans hésiter. Ce regard si longtemps perdu dans le vide s'était fixé sur ses yeux, et ce regard émeraude semblait briller à nouveau. Comme si tout l'incident n'avait été qu'un long, très long cauchemar et que tous deux se réveillaient enfin.

Thor ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il avait envie de crier de joie, de hurler à tous ses amis la nouvelle à travers les murs. Mais il ne voulut pas brusquer son frère et préféra s'approcher davantage. Il posa doucement sa main sur le front de Loki. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

Mais le jeune garçon ne semblait pas bien. Son visage s'assombrit, sa respiration s'accéléra encore et devint haletante, Thor se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui mettre le masque à oxygène, mais Loki parla avant :

« Thor… » Il ferma les yeux et avala avec difficulté. « Aide-moi… »

Thor écarquilla les yeux et murmura incrédule : « Je ne comprends pas... »

Loki prit le temps de calmer sa respiration pour avoir assez de forces et rouvrit les yeux : « Je t'en prie… mon frère… aide-moi… »

Soudain, un fin filet de sang tomba du coin de sa bouche et il déglutit avec douleur, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage.

« Loki ! » Intervint Thor en voyant son état se dégrader à une telle vitesse. Il voulait se précipiter hors de la pièce pour chercher de l'aide, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner son frère.

Il avait tant attendu de pouvoir parler avec lui…

Il trouva sur le bord du lit un petit linge qu'il prit aussitôt et s'appliqua à essuyer doucement le sang de la joue de Loki. Son frère semblait respirer toujours plus difficilement. Un autre filet de sang s'échappa de son nez cette fois-ci que Thor, tétanisé par la peur, nettoya d'une main tremblante.

« Aide-moi, Thor… » Continua Loki. « Mon frère, je t'en prie… Aide-moi... Aide-moi à mourir… »

Thor s'arrêta net dans son geste et regarda les yeux de Loki qui l'imploraient, incapable de comprendre la demande formulée.

« Je t'en prie, Thor… »

Le petit linge ensanglanté tomba au sol, mais la main de Thor resta suspendue en l'air.

« Que… Que me demandes-tu, Loki ?... » Il sentit ses yeux rougir de larmes en entendant cela, il ne parvenait pas à croire et espérait encore avoir mal compris.

Du sang sortit à nouveau de la bouche de Loki qui trembla davantage : « Aide-moi à mourir, Thor… »

La bouche ouverte, Thor hocha la tête négativement. « Je ne comprends pas… Loki, je… Que me demandes-tu là ? » Il ne pouvait pas accepter de voir son frère revenir à lui pour lui demander une telle chose, pour lui demander à mourir… Il paniqua. « Je… Je ne peux pas, Loki. Je ne peux pas faire cela ! » Il recula, voulant s'éloigner d'une telle horreur. Mais son jeune frère ne le quittait pas des yeux et continuait à le supplier.

« Aide-moi, mon frère, je t'en prie… Je… Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus… continuer à vivre ainsi... » Il prit difficilement une respiration. « Toute cette paralysie, cette mort qui me guette à tout instant, cette souffrance de voir mon corps dépérir… Aide-moi, mon frère. Aide-moi à sauvegarder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais mon destin. Je ne puis le faire moi-même, alors aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, mon frère… Aide-moi… »

Thor fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis comprit l'allusion.

Et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

Oui il le savait. Il comprenait maintenant.

Asgard.

Sur Asgard, la perte de la raison ou de la force de son corps amenait immanquablement vers le même sort.

La mort…

Combien de fois n'avait-il vu des guerriers ou des soldats revenir du champ de bataille estropiés, le regard inerte ou devenus fous ? Combien de fois n'avait-il vu des compagnons d'arme achever les malheureux ou porter le coup fatal à ceux qui ne pouvaient plus le faire eux-mêmes ?

Ainsi leur dignité était-elle sauvegardée, leur famille gardait la fierté d'avoir perdu un être cher mort au combat, et les guerriers pouvaient partir vers le Valhalla l'arme à la main sans crainte, pour partager les banquets somptueux parmi les dieux.

Les Princes d'Odin eux-mêmes avaient toujours su et respecté ce devoir et nul n'avait jamais levé la voix contre ces agissements.

Mais aujourd'hui... Thor sentit qu'il devrait accomplir cet acte sur son propre frère. Celui qu'il avait lui-même blessé et mutilé…

Mais il ne commettait aucun crime.

Il libérait son frère d'un destin atroce…

Loki le regardait toujours et approuvait d'un hochement de tête, comme s'il parvenait à lire les pensées de son frère aîné.

Thor avança sans réfléchir et vit au pied du lit médicalisé un coussin, large et blanc.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis il saisit l'objet d'une main crispée.

Il souleva légèrement le coussin de ses deux mains et l'examina.

Il était apeuré, mais il ne tremblait plus.

Puis soudain il regarda Loki, qui ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. « Je t'en prie, Thor… » Supplia-t-il à nouveau.

Thor vit son regard se brouiller à nouveau, mais il avança davantage à pas lents.

« Mon frère… » Murmura-t-il en approchant le coussin. « Je… Pardonne-moi, Loki… »

Mais Loki sourit légèrement et murmura : « Tu... tu as été... le meilleur des frères... J'emporte ton souvenir avec moi... Surtout… ne doute jamais que je t'aime... mon frère… »

« Moi aussi... Je t'aime aussi, mon frère… » Répondit Thor et il serra les dents avec force, laissant la volonté l'envahir avec peine, et soudain il appuya le coussin sur le visage de Loki, avec toute la force possible.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent en voyant les mains de Loki se lever et se crisper, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, malgré les sanglots qui le prirent.

« Je t'aime, mon frère… » Répéta-t-il. « Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… »

Mais les mains de Loki étaient déjà retombées sur le bord du lit et ne bougeaient plus...

('*…._…. [ _A suivre_ ] …._...*')

* * *

 **Réalité, illusion, cauchemar ou ?...**

 **Tristesse, désespoir, que m'accompagnes-tu ?…**

 **Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne fasse plus de promesses sur mes prochains posts de chapitres, tant ma vie est-elle aléatoire, en particulier dans la période que nous vivons actuellement. Ceci d'autant plus que l'Hiver n'a jamais été une bonne période pour moi. On verra avec les beaux jours.**

 **Je bloque en ce moment sur le prochain chapitre, mais je tenais néanmoins à vous donner ce petit interlude en attendant la suite. Malgré ce qu'on en pense, cette fanfic occupe mon esprit le plus souvent et je ne veux pas la laisse tomber, tant j'ai d'idées.**

 **Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, en tous les cas, je vous souhaite tout le meilleur et surtout prenez soin de vous!**

 **Comme toujours, mes excuses pour toute faute ou incohérence ou autre...**

 **Suite postée le 10 avril 2020**

 **/Pyramide\**


End file.
